Star Vs: The Mewni Winds Collection
by robertkellett
Summary: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz have a powerful friendship. One that spans across timelines, universes and more. Here is a collection of one-shots, continuing narratives and more featuring everyone's favorite duo and their friends/loved ones.
1. Snowflakes Landing on Red (Canon AU)

_**Hello everyone, I'm going to start work on an anthology collection! This will house various one-shots and longer-running stories set with the world of Star Vs. My issue is my inability to finish long-running narratives. So this is my way of continuing to bring content while also not promising a full-on story. **_

_**This is set after 'Stump Day' (before S3B) and is part of the canon timeline. I highly recommend you play the track 'Snowflakes' from Persona 4 while reading this. It was an inspiration for the one-shot. Should be updating weekly with stories/one-shots, so stay tuned!**_

_**P.S. - For those new to the show, the entire series is now on Disney Plus, so check it out there if you haven't already (though highly recommend you skip S4... wasn't too fond of that season personally speaking). **_

* * *

The thick Mewni snow was gently falling down, landing in clumps surrounding Butterfly Castle. Donned in his red hoodie and having a black winter jacket over it, along with a green scarf around his neck, Marco let his gloved hands rest as he watched Mewni's lively people celebrate the winter season.

A place Marco now called home, never looked so… _Happy, _as he could describe it. Usually, the citizens donned clothing a homeless person would wear on Earth and their homes would look malnourished. But as if literal magic was in the air, many huts and houses were donned with winter and stump-themed decor. Mothers and fathers were building snowmen with their children, everyone donning a very welcoming smile instead of their usual angry expressions.

_It's as if Mewni transformed overnight. _Marco laughed softly, looking up at the sky and letting the cool Mewni winds gust past his short brown hair. His eyes drifting to a nearby stump, his face formed a thin line, recalling the other night he bearly survived. _Right. _He threw up his hood once more, letting his sneakers slush and splash against the pure white snow.

Tuning out the festivities, Marco just frowned, letting sour memories fueling clenched fists and harder stomps through the snow. Best friend pushing him away, being somewhat replaced by her ex, and kicking himself for not realizing things sooner; Marco Diaz… _What a joke. _He paused his step, letting out a tired sigh.

He shook his head, remembering why he ventured out in the cold, to begin with. Fixing his jacket and hoodie, Marco walked past the crowds of jolly Mewmans and Monsters alike, eyes locked on the forest of trees ahead of him. The ground beneath him felt less thick, blades of grass and plant life peaking through the white sheet. Darting left and right, his eyes landed on the many evil-looking trees. Rather, the _usually _evil-looking trees. Various trees were holding… _Are they using mugs made out of themselves? _Marco saw three trees using their large branches to pass mugs of what Marco assumed to be Mewman Ale, gulping it down and laughing in their odd language.

They looked to Marco as he passed them, making the human pause. He rose and eyebrow, the tree before him looking to its peers. They shrugged their branches, the head tree giving Marco a mug. He looked at the extended branch, blinked for a moment and gently took it. Sniffing the ale, Marco winced at its stench. _It smells like… _He felt a cold chill course his body, the winds getting harsher. _Bottom's up. _He gulped the entire mug down, wiping his lips and passing the mug back to the odd tree. The trees shouted in their language, in what sounded like jolly cheers. Marco just smiled in thanks, despite his stomach groaning.

_I need to stay warm. _Marco felt heat returning, thankful for the ale. He once recalled Star telling him Mewni Corn Ale is fantastic, but he simply laughed at the comment. _Guess Star likes drinking. _Just as he smiled, he soon frowned, reality crashing down. _...Right. _He shoved his away and trudged onward.

Passing over a rather large log, Marco's eyes narrowed. A cluster of snow was in the corner, looking similar enough to Toffee. Marco walked toward it, standing before the poor imposter with indifference. He closed his eyes and walked away from it, but something made him turn around as if it spoke to him.

"_You are a disappointment." _

Marco punched the snowman directly in the face, the entire being falling into the ground with an unimpressive thud. Fixing his gloves, Marco ignored his shaking hands as he marched onward, feeling the Mewni winds pushing against him. He simply pulled up his scarf, it did little preventing snow from dusting across his mouth.

"_I like you."_

Marco sharply turned around, focusing on the voice. He walked a few steps, finding a log and a near-frozen lake. Sitting on the log, he sat down and looked at the reflection. Whenever it was the cold getting to him or something else, Marco shivered as he studied the reflection. It didn't show himself, but rather Star. She was talking to him, but he couldn't hear her. But he started crying, knowing everything.

His mind wandered to recent memories, them playing off the lake like a television's static screen.

"_Things… Changed, since you left."_

"_Dude, you're miserable cause you got a crush on your unavailable best friend."_

"_Like, you always gotta make everything about you."_

"_I don't do politics."_

Flashes of images were going on and off like flickering channels. Marco closed his eyes, getting up and covered his ears. _No! NO! _He picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the lake, shattering the ice. The last image that appeared on the lake was a cracked face of a somber-looking Star before it vanished outright.

He fell to his knees and felt numb. _I… I don't know. _His mind tried to reason with himself. _Should I stay? Or go home? _He hated going to this place, one of logic and reason, when his heart longed for…

"Marco?" He didn't move, feeling compelled to laugh. That _couldn't _be her. She's nice, warm and toasty cuddling with that demon boyfriend, enjoying the winter weather with her friends. And yet… The voice reached out again. "Marco? Why are you out here? It's freeeezing." He got up and turned around. Star Butterfly, was standing before him, shivering herself in her oversized pink jacket she likely poofed up. Marco caught the red under-dress she wore yesterday sticking out. The numbness and chill ended, familiar warmth coursing through him.

"I… I needed some air," Marco answered, hugging himself to warm up. "Snow usually doesn't come down in Echo Creek." Star giggled and took out her wand, poofing up another jacket for Marco. He snuggled into it, sighing at the odd candy-like sent it emitted. She then proceeded to hug Marco in one of her bone-crushing friendship hugs. He wanted to hug her back, enjoy this warmth spreading through him. But his arms lay limp.

Star relented, releasing Marco from her grasp. "Mewni gets a lot of snow… Around Stump Day and stuff…" Her tone shifted, voice somewhat smaller. More distant. She walked on ahead, Marco following. _Like usual. _Marco shut that dark voice away, focusing on her instead. She walked deeper into the forest, instead of back to Castle Butterfly oddly enough. Marco would have questioned this… _But she's willingly hanging out with me. _Something that's a rare occurrence. Marco bit his lip at how pathetic that sounded. "Instead of getting lost, let's go to my favorite spot."

Marco raised an eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of him. "I didn't know you had one out here. This forest is usually…" Marco's eyes drifted to another frozen lake, underneath it having a swimming creature of some kind. "...Interesting." Star giggled, unintentionally making Marco's face heat up. She started walking backward, arms behind her back and had a girlish smile.

"Dad loved hunting in the Forest of Death, but whenever it got like this…" Star held out her arms, the two looking up at the snow raining down. "...We went to our favorite spot." She wagged her finger and cutely winked. Marco simply smiled, though he wanted to hug her there and then. Ignoring the burning desire, he shoved his hands away and followed her.

They walked in content silence as the snow continued falling down, walking step-in-step. A nice few inches of distance between friends. _She would have held my hand back on Earth. _Marco once again shook the voice off, trying to enjoy this moment of closeness. He looked at Star's face, trying to read it.

To anyone on Mewni, they saw the bright and bubbly princess of Mewni. Happy as a ray of sunshine. Magic literally being made with every step she made. Even with the more serious mindset and focus, Star was… Star.

Marco knew better.

Blue eyes looked slightly off, some of their innocence outright gone. Arms and legs slightly thicker, from the frequent battles. Posture stiff and ridged, losing her almost dancer-like body language. And her smile, fake as could be. Sure, Marco knew she smiled often and meant it. _But she doesn't. _

And he couldn't blame her one bit. More guilt ate at his chest, pushing him to throw up his hood and look away from her. Star glanced at Marco, saw his downcast expression and turned away, walking at a faster clip. They finally found her spot, Marco's eyes wide like dinner plates.

Snowmen stood guard, holding sticks like canons. Another lake, or rather puddle, was in the center, almost like a mini-ice rink. Star absentmindedly waved her wand around, silently making some snow chairs, moving sticks around and conjuring two pairs of ice skates. She slowly took off her thick Rhyno boots and put the stakes on, Marco studying the magical objects.

They were pink and purple, Star's go-to-colors. They even had girlish stars and were slightly worn out. He felt a genuine smile form on his face as she struggled to put them on. He walked over to her and held out a hand. She sat on the snow, Marco sitting beside her and fitted them on her feet. The best friends sat in silence, as Marco diligently put skates on his princess. Once the strings were tight enough, he looked up at Star and nodded. Her face blushed, heart marks glowing before she stood up. She simply handed Marco his pair, the boy raising an eyebrow. Giving a pouting face, she sat back down and pushed him to the ground.

He was going to argue but she gently put the spare pair of skates on Marco. The human didn't realize one could sweat this much in the wintertime, feeling his back drenched. Star wiped her head once the skates were on and nearly threw Marco on his feet. He started sliding across the ice and would have nearly fallen on his butt if Star didn't catch him.

She just took his hand, giving him a smile. He smiled back and the two skated across the ice. Not a single word was spoken or uttered. They just laughed and had content expressions on their faces. For this moment in time, the two best friends were just Star and Marco.


	2. The Hell Raisers - Part I (Hell AU)

**_While many would go 'wait, you just published something, why another so soon?' the reason is... This draft has been finished for a few days now and was unsure if I wanted to make this a full-on narrative or not. This is an AU inspired by the 'Hazbin Hotel' and 'Helluva Boss' pilots, set during a 'what if' in 'Cleaved' (Season 4 finale). _**

**_This is more on the mature side (Teen Rating) but I hope you all enjoy it! Encourage you give the song 'Warrior' from Disturbed a listen when listening to the later scenes. Also, give the mentioned pilot's a shot. Both aren't perfect but hold much promise/potential if the team behind them turn them into full series(s). _**

* * *

_It doesn't matter what happens…_

_As long as we're together…_

"Star!" Marco shouted as life returned to his eyes. Darting around, his eyes hoping to find _something _related to Mewni or Star, they just lost their shine the moment they landed on the remains of Barita's Tachos. "I'm… On Earth." Marco said softly, wanting to hug himself but pain coursed through his body.

"Kid, take it easy, your stomach has heavy bruising," A doctor suddenly said, causing Marco to dart his head in the doctor's direction. The man's face one of pure confusion, eyes looking at Marco's stomach. _Do I want… _Marco lifted his head a little, seeing a dark purple bruise painting his upper body. _The unicorn stab… _

Memories of trying to wake Tom up played in his mind, more so the utter pain coursing through Marco at that very moment and soon as it came, the pain vanished. Before he could think more about this, his attention drifted to another table across from him. Janna was at peace, simply laying down as if sleeping on her own bed. "Sup. You kept mumbling about Star and Mewni. Take it she killed the magic?"

"...Yeah." Marco responded, though his tone was the furthest thing from happy. Janna gave a thin smile, getting out of her stretcher and taking his hand. "Janna?" The girl looked away from him before sighing and giving his hand a firm squeeze.

"I know this will be hard, but I will _try_, keyword, to not tease you as much till you get better," She started, eyes now looking at Marco. "Just know I'm your friend too, alright?" Marco smiled, feeling an odd sense of relief came over him. _Right… I still got my family and friends. _Marco squeezed his hand in response, Janna giving him her usual cocky smile.

He didn't say anything but the two looked pleased with one another. The moment he released his grip, Marco screamed in pain, trying to cover his stomach. "Marco! What's going…" Janna covered her mouth in utter shock; his stomach got a massive hole almost out of nowhere. Trying his best to cover the wound, Marco felt tears glide down his cheek. "I-It's going to be alright. Let me…" She took off her sweater and tried covering the wound. Doctors quickly came to the scene, gently pushing Janna out of the way and trying to figure out why this kid has a hole in his chest.

Marco's arms were pinned by straps, preventing him from covering the wound. The only thing he could do is cry, memories flashed before his eyes. Taking in that odd blond girl by the Stop and Slurp after fending off monsters, the blond girl saving him from an evil lizard trying to crush him to death, and the strongest memory was them hugging one another, fearful of losing one another yet again. "I'm… Sorry." Marco stuttered, uncaring of how hoarse his voice sounded.

He faintly heard voices, all coming from different sources. Jackie and Chloe seemingly were there, the former loudly crying. His parents kept asking the doctors to save their baby boy. And Janna's voice was the one that stuck out the most. She kept screaming, her usual composure utterly gone.

"I'm not losing another friend! If you won't save him, then I will!" He never heard Janna care this much about him before. He took her hand, using the last of his strength to squeeze it hoping it would calm her down. But the last thing he saw before everything went dark was her crying. Now in pure darkness, Marco closed his eyes, letting fate decide what happens next.

He did say one last thing in the void before going silent.

_I will see you soon, Star..._

* * *

_Marco… _

Star faintly opened her eyes, wondering why the ground was so wet. _I can't be in the realm of magic still…_ And to Star's relief, she wasn't. She was floating on a log gently gliding across a rather large lake. Her blue eyes narrowed, survival instincts active. Solid land was a good hour or so away. Knowing this, Star kicked her feet against the murky water, unaware of hungry eyes beneath the surface.

Swimming helped Star collect her thoughts, letting the gravity of what she just did linger. _I… I did it. _She killed magic itself. No more spells, no more magical friends, and… _The ones my Mom hurt are okay now. _Magic _did _cause a lot of damage, both present, and future, so killing it was the only option. _It had to be. _

Just as she was going to kick the water again, something pulled her into the water. Star closed her mouth to contain some air as she landed a punch on a gator, one of the many that lived around the Magical Sanctuary. Narrowing her eyes, she kicked her feet to keep the offensive, landing some more defensive punches and sweeping kicks, though they didn't do much.

She held up her palm and silently thought of her Narwhal Blast… But nothing escaped her palm. Instead, a gator simply latched its jaws around her exposed arms. Star screamed in pain, bubbles escaping her mouth, but she grit her teeth, using her booted feet to violently kick the vile creature. The gator released its grip but Star couldn't move her right arm anymore, thanks to a large gash oozing blood in mass. Only using her feet, she pushed to the surface, but another gator pulled on her long blond hair.

Star let out another scream, water pouring into her lungs. She just used the last of her strength to yank her head forward, a massive clump of her blonde locks just falling out. The gator was munching on the chunk of hair content, only leaving two others on her tail. _I must live. I can't die like this! _Star thought desperately, knowing Mewni needs her. The kingdom still is in shambles. People are hurt and homeless. Her mother and Mina need to pay for their crimes. _I can't give up! _

Something within Star snapped, her body just going numb. Her eyes were clouded in a bloody fog, all air gone from her body. Intense weight overcame her and she slowly sank into the murky abyss. She could only look up, seeing a faint sunrise through the water's surface. Star smiled, clenching her bleeding arm in agony.

As life slowly left her body, Star just kept her eyes half-open, a content smile present on her face. The gators were coming toward her, eyes looking hungry. But despite the incoming threat, Star just… Stayed still. _I fought enough… I did the best I could… _As the gator coming her way opened their massive jaw, she closed her eyes and awaited death.

_I… I will see you soon, Marco…_

* * *

_**You've finally awakened me. **_

_Who are… No, Star got rid of you!_

_**I'm always part of you, Diaz. Embrace me if you want to survive.**_

_No! You will make me…_

_**Where we are going, you need all the help you'll gonna get. **_

_What are you talking about?_

Marco's eyes slowly opened, darkness the only thing visible. Trying to turn his head, Marco winced in pain, his body downright limp. The last thing he recalled was friends and family calling out for him. _Did I die? _Marco looked at his hand, eyes wide at the dark purple staining his skin. He pulled up a dark red sleeve, seeing his entire arm was purple as well, though it was a lighter shade of the color. He looked at his left arm and it mirrored his right; dark purple on his hand and light purple snaking everything else.

"Monster Arm…" Marco mumbled aloud, eyes closing and sighing in frustration. Despite this frustration though, soon enough intense heat forced his eyes opened, seeing a sight he never thought he would see. "Tom's home? But magic died, now way I popped up here…" He quickly dug through his pockets, hoping to find… His dimensional scissors were broken, only a single dagger with his name embedded on the cold steel in its place. Sighing, Marco just clenched them as he looked around for a safe landing, knowing the harsh hot ground was incoming.

His eyes found an alleyway, smirking in relief. Tucking his arms, he shot forward like a bullet and closed his eyes hoping the landing wasn't too painful. Landing in a loud 'thud', he was surprised at his landing being shockingly graceful. _Guess I nailed the superhero landing. _Letting out a dark chuckle, Marco walked toward a nearby puddle, looking in its reflection and studying himself. _I… Is that me? _He knelt down, trying to understand this stranger. His red hoodie was in a blood-red coloring, dark stripes snaking across his sleeves. Marco's zipper was opened, exposing a black tee-shirt with a symbol in the center, being that of the green-looking compass oddly familiar. What made Marco frown, however, was his face. Gone was the warm brown eyes, instead replaced with deep purple replacing them. His face had a darker pigmentation, still his brownish tan but much harsher. He did make a smile seeing his mole was still in place. The smile turned into a confused thin line however seeing his forehead. _Why does it look like a blood moon? _He touched the crescent moon, it emitting a faint white glow upon being touched.

Throwing up his hood, which was a dark jet black now, he tucked hands into pockets and stood up. _Guess I still got my skinny jeans and sneakers at least. _He kicked the puddle and walked into the busy streets, eyes narrowing at every odd-looking demon and creature passing by. Marco remembered his visits to the Underworld from time to time, but the demons didn't shock him. It was the _amount _that baffled him. Every block was dense and packed, the strange modern-like city around him housing the beings like packed sardines.

A loud laugh made him jump like a cat, holding on a nearby flagpole with his right hand as a demon with a… _Gun?! _The strange-looking demon, almost mirroring a pig with wings was flying ahead. "Come on boys! We found her!" Marco narrowed his eyes, now vaulted over the flagpole and sitting on it like a hawk. He spotted a humanoid spider with a top hat, a horse on all fours donning a trench coat and even a… _Narwhal… _Someone was pushing the large creature in a rickety wheelchair, looking quite angry themselves.

_These are Star's spells. _Marco just watched them rush on ahead, rubbing his chin. A sharp pain coursed through his body, making Marco nearly fall off his flagpole. Clenching his glowing red-head, he frowned darkly before shooting his right arm out and pulling himself across the city. While he was confused at being able to use his arms to swing around like a spidered man of some kind, just one emotion coursed through him.

_**We will protect her.**_

* * *

A sharp pain coursed through Star, forcing her up. "I'm getting up…" She groaned in pain getting to her knees, hand clenching her skull. Star paused upon the touch, jumping to her feet and looking around her. "No, I should be dead right now!" She checked her arms, legs, and everything…. _I'm in once piece, but am I really? _She frowned at herself. Her skin was a light red, almost matching…

"Oh corn, I'm a demon now," She slumped her shoulders, annoyed at an odd weight added to her chest. She looked down at herself, taking in this new form. She wore a light blue dress, almost mirroring her narwhal dress, but it was more form-fitting. Covering it was a leather jacket, one that snuggly fit her upper body. Beneath the dress were black leggings with butterfly patterns and heavy jet-black boots. Her arms felt heavier, touching them for a moment as a shudder coursed through her. _This feels… Good. _She dug into her dress, hoping to find her mirror phone. She leaned on a nearby wall, flipping the screen to see if it would work. "No service…" She just looked at the blank screen, seeing her own face.

Star's eyes were still bright blue and she had her same smile, but everything else was changed. Her hair was a mixture of her blonde locks and an almost died red half-way through. Just like her arms and legs, her face had that light red coloring and with the now present crescent moons on her cheeks. Even her iconic demon horns were now legit demon horns, though they were small… _This is fine. _She thought, giving herself a smile as she adjusted to her new body, a small black tail lightly snaking against the ground. Despite the added weight in a place or two, she still was badass warrior Star Butterfly! Giving a few punches in the air, she noticed spiked fingerless gloves on her hands, a faint smirk gracing her lips. Taking a few deep breaths, she let her survival instincts take hold, studying this new location.

She walked out of the alleyway she was in hands on her hips. "This sure isn't like the Underworld I'm used to seeing." It really wasn't like Tom's home at all, for one thing, Star didn't recall a city mirroring the New York place Star saw in the movies she watched with Marco. _Marco… _She frowned, hugging herself feeling an odd chill despite the literal flames everywhere around her. She was alive… Somewhat, but she still was alone. _I have no one now. _She bit her lip in frustration, earning a whistle from a demon nearby.

"So, babe, I take it you're new around these parts?" Star frowned, the demon throwing an arm around her shoulders. He donned a business suit and had a toothy fanged grin. "Oh, don't give me that look, I know your kind loves a fun time." Star felt compelled to throw the jerk a few feet away from her, but something with her inwardly laughed.

_**Use him. The fool doesn't get you can kill him with the snap of your fingers. **_

Star blinked, shocked that an inner voice thought something like this. But the more she thought, the more… _right _it sounded. Letting a more casual smile grace her face, she fluttered her eyelashes as she traced a finger on the demon's chest. "You are a handsome man, likely… Know your way around the block?" The man grinned, Star matching his. _This is so easy. _

"Lass, I can treat you to a fun time, if you'd like," He touched her chest, Star almost faltering. She grinned, taking his hand and gently removing it. He laughed, leaning in Star's face. "Listen, when I…"

"I have a very powerful husband that could gut you like a fish," Star pushed him toward a nearby wall, his body nearly cracking the glass he was leaning on. Star simply smiled innocently, winking her right eye. "I like my fun, but I would rather get answers. Okay, sweetie?" The man gulped in fear, though Star noticed his face was an even darker shade of red. _Got ya. _

"O-Of course," The demon gulped and fixed his suit, getting off the wall and standing tall. "You can find the head-honcho in that building," Star looked at the mammoth building, almost mirroring Tom's castle in styling. "Have a good day m-miss." The man quickly walked away from Star. She gave a flirty smirk his way, making the man walk even faster. The other demons around her laughed, scoffed or just didn't care. Star looked at her hands, giving them a few squeezes.

_So… This is my power here. _She grinned, walking with a pep in her step. She kept a knowing smile on her face, feeling confident in herself. After a few blocks of walking, she was only a few feet away from the building. _Since this is Tom's home turf, maybe he can get me out of here. _Sure, the demon look likely is a permanent thing, but Star dealt with worse. She was soon tackled to the ground, unable to get to her feet. "Get off me!" She struggled against the weight, eyes opening and seeing familiar faces. "S-Spells?"

"You got that right!" The Spider-In-A-Top Hat spoke, being the leader of the group. "We did nothing wrong and are stuck…" He gestured his many hands around the city. "HERE!" He huffed in anger, but it was more of an exasperated wheeze. "We loved our home, enjoying sweet food every day… Then everything just…"

"Vanished." The Narwhal spoke, his face looking the angriest. "Me and my family have helped _you _for years. And this is how you repay us? Sending us _here_? Separating us from our family and friends?" Star tried to speak but the Narwhal with an eyepatch continued speaking. "We don't want to hear _anything _out of your damn mouth."

Hopping into the scene next was a broom, his eyes looking somber. "I-I thought you cared about me, but you left me in a shed!" Doop-Doop spoke, looking the most out of place amongst the humanoid spells. "How about we leave _you _in a shed for years!"

The waricorn cracked his neck as he got on twos. He just huffed hot air and marched toward Star. She forced herself to her feet, clenching her hands into fists. _Killing the magic… Sent them all here? _She just grits her teeth in rage, charging into her spell and ready to kill them herself. But a loud thud pushed her back. Standing before her was a hooded figure. One she knew right away from a familiar red hoodie coating him. "Get away from _my _Star, you beasts." Star's eyes went wide, Marco standing in his combative stance, hands tainted purple.

The spells backed away in fear, but Spider charged into Marco. He slid away from his strike, then shot his arm toward one of Spider's arms and ripped it right off before proceeding to beat the spell using his dismembered limb. Spider screamed in pain, using his top-hat gun to shoot, but Marco simply held out his right hand, the hand forming a mouth of all… _Monster arm?! _Star got to her feet, feeling a fire in her chest.

_**Your man is fighting for you. Fight alongside him. **_

Star didn't argue with the voice, using this inward fire and landing a flaming punch on the flying pig, knocking his gun to the ground. Using a free hand, she shoot a pillar of flames at the waricorn, setting him ablaze. He continued charging at Star, but Marco flipped him over and broke two of his hooves.

Soon, other spells joined the fay. Evil looking pugs latched onto Marco's legs before he shewed them off. Unicorns from the Realm of Magic charged in their direction, but Star and Marco quickly subdued them. Everything this small army of spells threw at the duo, they countered or brutally fought back. Standing back to back for a moment in the chaos, Star and Marco just looked at one another and smiled. _He's still my Marco. _

_And you are still my shining Star. _

She paused at Marco speaking to her without speaking, but just responded back. _Mind twinsies, huh? _Marco flipped another spell over and snapped their necks.

_We are in hell now, nothing makes sense anymore. _Star bit her lip at that, looking away from Marco and letting out a guilty sigh. _This isn't your fault, it's your mother's. _Star nearly jumped at the harsh tone. _...Monster Arm is back. _

_I can tell. _Star shoot a ball of flames at Spider, sending him flying toward a nearby wall. _We gotta look into that. _Marco nodded, standing before Star protectively. All the spells were defeated, with nearby demons watching. "What? Getting ganged on isn't common here?"

"Defending a succubus is what's shocking but whatever. Have fun with her charms bro," A demon shouted from the crowd. The others went back to their usual business, leaving Star and Marco with a mess of beaten bodies and a few corpses. He knelt down, the demonic pug whimpering sadly at Marco. He held out his hand, the pug sniffing it. His dark expression shifted to one that the laser puppies usually gave him and Star, letting out a playful 'yelp'. Marco picked the puppy up and nuzzled it.

Star smiled and pet the puppy. "We should find Tom, maybe he will have some answers," Marco nodded in agreement. She took the puppy, scratching its chin. "We'll call you Cerby. Make sure you protect us, okay?" The puppy yelped and the trio went into the building.

* * *

_**Note the 'Part I' in the title. I'm going to follow this up with a Part II and Part III later on. No promises on when the other parts will come out, but stay tuned for more in this collection :). **_


	3. Peeling the Layers (S2 AU)

_**Back at it with another one-shot! This is a rather lengthy one, focusing on an AU set during S2A where Star and Marco confessed a lot earlier. I'm super thankful a lot of you guys are enjoying this collection so far! **_

_**In response to one specific review, my thoughts on S4 isn't changing, but the season DID have a few gems like Mama Star, Knight Shift, and some specific moments. I personally strongly dislike Curse, but I cannot help but admit I teared up both early on in the episode and the big dance scene at the episode's climax. **_

_**...Sigh, damn, it sucked they didn't let it sail then. But drama sells... You know? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and likely will continue this AU in another one-shot or two later on. **_

* * *

As the pale moonlight from his window shone down on him, Marco tossed and turned in his bed, yet another troubling dream haunting him. Within this dream-realm, he was walking in pure darkness, only the faint red light from the moon above him guiding his path. Shivering from the chilled winds brushing against his red hoodie, he frowned at his only source of light.

_Why are you taunting me? _He asked the moon in silence, earning no answer except it's light continuing to guide him. Despite even putting up with Janna… Being Janna to get some answers, he still had no clue what the Blood Moon even was. All he remembered upon seeing the moon both in the past and right now in this very moment, was his best friend, having a starstruck look in her blue eyes as they danced the night away.

Patting his cheeks to fight down an odd emotion, he trudged onward, feeling the winds get harsher with each passing step. So much so, he had to zipper up his hoodie to keep himself from shivering. His brown eyes narrowed as the path became clearer, the ground beneath him mirroring that of a crystallized cave of some kind. Looking to his left and right, Marco could see massive blue and purple crystals every-which-way, but nothing was inside them. _Maybe it's from Mewni? _Marco pondered, recalling Star telling him about one of those High Commission members that can make crystals.

"Oh my, didn't expect to draw a young man…" Marco jumped at the British sounding voice, his arms ready for a fight. His brown eyes landed on a crystal, one far larger than the others, containing a woman in purple. What struck Marco was the crescent moon on her dress, being oddly familiar to him for whatever reason. The woman didn't move a muscle or an inch, she stayed still in a static position within the crystal. "I'm afraid I can't move much, but hope my voice will surface young one."

"Are you…" Marco didn't know why, but the name felt right… "Eclipsa?" The voice hummed as if answering his question. _This is strange… _Not knowing if this was his mind messing with him or actually communicating with this fabled queen of darkness, Marco stood still and had a neutral expression. "Why are you reaching out to me? I can't help you."

"Just wanted to see how you are faring. After all, you had a _nasty _time after reading my chapter, or rather _will _read it I suppose." Marco's eyes dilated before they narrowed. _What is she talking about? I never read any chapter in the spellbook with Star... _The woman mystified him, creating more questions than answers. "Don't worry, the dark magic won't harm you… In fact, you were already tainted _before _reading it. My dear granddaughter gave you that arm, huh?"

Marco rubbed his right arm, frowning at the mental image of that _monster _from his past. "S-She got rid of it…" _Right? _Star promised him the Monster Arm was gone… But the beasts final words lingered in Marco's mind, forcing him to pat his cheeks to calm down.

"If you say so dear," Eclipsa didn't sound convinced, almost as if she was filing her nails saying this to Marco. "But to think… You and Star are soul-mates. How romantic." Marco tilted his head at the frozen figure, confounded by her words. _What is she even… _

And just like that, everything shifted, the ground beneath Marco gone. He flung his arms and legs frantically, before landing with an unimpressive thud on his rear. Groaning in pain, Marco got to his feet, seeing flames and lava instead of crystals. _And the odd green… _Marco saw the path beneath him pulsated green, like dark veins of some kind. Following this new path, Marco felt his neck prickle with sweat from the intense heat around him. He tried zipping down his hoodie but instead felt buttons. Looking at his attire, he was now in something very familiar.

_Why am I dressed up in my costume? _Fixing the rather large sombrero hat on his head, Marco kept a steady pace. Unlike his trip to the Underworld to get Star out of Tom's clutches, this was a literal hellscape. Pillars of flames painted the air, with dark ashes gusting in the air. The ground continued its deathly black charcoal pathways with the odd green lines popping up. Clenching his hands in and out of fists, Marco kept his eyes focused, thankful for the mask on his face helping with keeping the tense ash and dust from entering his nostrils and eyes. After a good five minutes of walking in pure silence, he spotted a rather large door, having no handles and being partially open.

Using his strength, he pushed the doors open, being greeted with a familiar ballroom. He frowned at this, seeing no one in the ballroom at all. Despite that, it was decorated just like that fateful day. The prom-like balloons and tacky table clothes contrasted with the clear demon traditions, mainly a geyser of blood (or blood-like punch as Star described it one time) and the organ playing heavy music on its own in the corner. Marco leaned against a pillar, rubbing his chin in thought.

_Why am I seeing all this again? _This wasn't the only night Marco dreamt about the Blood Moon Ball. Far from it, this was becoming all too common. _But where's Star then? _In past dreams, she always showed up, the two of them dancing to _their _song. Star was, however, nowhere in sight. Marco sighed, though he didn't know whenever it was in disappointment or relief. "Really? This is what you desire the most?" Marco bit his lip, looking up and seeing a lone grey lizard. Or was it raptor? Marco couldn't peg down Toffee's species, but he _hated _seeing the lizard. Marco was silent, letting the lizard make another step toward him. "That girl rejected you, yet you still latch on like the fool you are."

Marco didn't humor him with an answer, clenching his hands into thick balls instead. The room slowly shifted yet again, though it was a far less pleasant place for Marco. It was in the ruins of Ludo's Castle, Toffee and Marco standing two feet apart from one another. Marco felt lighter, likely from the soft fabric of his white tee-shirt and black pants now clothing him. "You are dead, stop haunting me." Marco spat at Toffee, only earning a knowing grin in response.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" He looked down at his right claw, moving his fingers around playfully. "It clearly looked like I was gone, so I should be, right?" Marco didn't nod or respond, entering a combative stance. He charged right into Toffee, jumping in the air for an aerial kick. Toffee simply slid to his right, nearly making Marco fall face-first into the ground. Quickly rolling to collect himself, Marco charged into him again, landing a more precise karate chop on his right claw.

Toffee blocked it with his tail, his grin gone and having a thin line across his gator-like jaw. "I will **make **sure you are gone." Marco froze for a moment, shocked at how his voice shifted somewhat. In this moment of weakness, Toffee grabbed Marco by his neck, lifting him in the air.

"You need to balance your emotions," He slammed Marco into the ground, the boy groaning in pain. "They will be your downfall." _What does that mean? _Marco forced himself back up, trying to stay in a combative stance, but his body felt weak. "You have potential... " Toffee walked toward a mirror, one familiar to Marco. The boy saw himself, but yet, he didn't. Marco still wore his red hoodie, had his brown eyes. Even that cute mole Star loves so much. But the warmth in his eyes was _gone, _replaced with a killer's intent. Marco could even see the shades of yellow within them. What alarmed Marco was the clear black-tattoo like coloring covering his hands, Marco walking to the mirror and ignoring Toffee outright. He brushed his right hand against the mirror, trying to clean off the dust to see it better. But the moment it touched his reflection, his hand-tinted purple. Marco jumped back in shock, taking heavy breaths. "You just need that _push_."

Marco felt Toffee shoving him into the mirror, the reflection colliding into himself. Falling on the charred ground, a strange but familiar rage came over him. Marco let himself enter a manic laugh, Toffee's grin growing larger. "**I will never be weak again!**" Marco shouted in a voice not his own, a purple-tinted fist colliding with Toffee's face. And like that, the lizard perished, in a pile of dark greenish liquid. He looked at his hands, relishing the newfound strength overcoming him. The world around Marco nearly shifted yet again, darkness nearly encasing him whole.

"MARCO!" Star's voice echoed through the darkness, a warm, almost golden light pulling him out of it. His hands lost their purple coloring, the rage gone nearly as fast as it came, and his body utterly drained. He fell on his back, feeling the soft, golden hands of Star holding him like a treasured object. "Marco…"

* * *

"STAR!" Marco bolted out of his bed, his body drenched in sweat. He covered his head, feeling this very-real dream affecting him. He nearly jumped out of his bed yet again feeling Star touch his leg. He turned to her, seeing her sit on a chair across from him. "W-What happened?"

"That was… One stuck in life dream if I saw one," She frowned, passing him a glass of milk. He took it, relishing it's warmth and took a few sips. Star turned on the lamp on his desk and sat back down. "You want me to stay with you? Maybe we could stay up and watch some cartoons." She gestured to the window, the duo seeing the sun nearly rise through the darkness of night. "School's in a few hours."

"Sounds good…" Marco smiled, Star giving him her trademark friendship hug. He embraced her and they stayed like this for a few moments. To his surprise, she let the hug last longer than usual. "Thank you for watching over me."

"Anytime, buddy." Star let go of him, walking out of the room and waving as she closed his door. Sitting upright, Marco rubbed his right arm. Eyes studying his right hand, he flexed it a few times before sighing. _I… I'm fine. _Patting his cheeks, he got out of bed and tried getting ready for the day, despite the odd sense of worry coming over him.

As time seemingly flew by after a good hour or so of cartoons, breakfast and a short magicified walk to school, Marco was faced with his locker, rubbing his tired eyes. _Should have tried going back to bed… _He groaned, but knowing his mind was _still _shaken by his dream, he figured that would have done little to help. Opening his locker, he took out some books before closing it, not even flinching at Janna standing next to him. _Not in the mood._ He did what he usually did, tune the annoying trickster out as she tried teasing him.

He has done such a good job ignoring her, Marco didn't realize he was colliding face-first into Jackie. The two stumbled over and he in a panicked rush, got to his feet. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He quickly reached for a book she dropped but she gently batted his arm away, giving a small smile. Making a nervous laugh to calm down, he passed Jackie one of her books as he started picking up his own.

"Wow, didn't know you couldn't pay attention," Janna smirked, Marco giving her a dark glare in response before turning away from her. "You aren't usually this distracted. And I should know, was able to take your keys _and _wallet today." Marco touched his pockets in confusion before frowning. He simply held out his right hand, both objects landing in an unimpressive thud.

"Had a bad sleep, so don't bother me too much today, alright?" He fixed his things and gave Jackie a guilty smile. "See you around." He walked toward class, his chest oddly… Not heavy for once. Marco rubbed his chin in thought, always feeling antsy or as if someone was sitting on him whenever Jackie was around. But he realized that lately, he doesn't feel like that anymore. _Do… I even have a crush on her still? _Marco paused, eyes widened somewhat.

Recalling recent memories, he still found Jackie attractive, cool and kind. _All things that made me like her, to begin with, even if I don't know her well. _He laughed quietly at the shallow thought, before a thin line formed on his face. He was going to question why this change occurred, but his answer was skipping his way, the always beaming smile on her heart-marked face. "Saw you talk with Jackie! And you didn't seem nervous!" She lightly punched Marco's arm, wincing somewhat from the touch. "So proud of my bestie."

"Thanks, though it was more of me bumping into her," Marco sighed, rubbing his forehead as he opened the door for the two of them. Star empathetically patted his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. He simply smiled in thanks as she walked over to her seat and proceeded to make doodles in her notebook. Marco sat next to her and for a moment, let himself just watch Star.

Most of the class simply saw her as somewhat of an airhead who had a warm heart and destroyed things with magic, but Marco knew otherwise. Her kind blue eyes studied the world with intense interest, the warm smile on her near radiant face masking deep worry. Taking a small glance at her star purse, he saw the cracked wand in all its glory, swearing the magical object sometimes glowed green on occasion. There _had _to be a reason for the massive mess that the oddly evil Cloudy made the other day to happen. Before turning to his own notebook, he caught Star smiling back at him, and this wasn't her usual one. It looked completely genuine, a smile only saved for her best friends.

Sending a smile of his own to her, he turned back to his paper and let this small exchange play in his mind. Drumming his eraser on the book as Skullneck ranted about getting another failed date, Marco's mind drifted to a specific memory, one that had bothered him greatly as of late.

"_You! You are infuriating!"_

"_Me? I was just trying…"_

"_I can protect myself! I'm fourteen, I can handle a demon."_

_"..."_

"_I don't need a hero, I need a friend."_

An odd surge of anger came over Marco, his pencil snapping in half. No one noticed, but his eyes flickered to the girl across from him. She blinked at the sight, simply using her magic to repair the object and giving him a worried smile. Marco nodded in thanks as he sighed in defeat. _I… I can't like my best friend. _He thought bitterly, reality all too clear.

She was going back to Mewni in a few months and she's a magical princess. _And she clearly isn't interested. _Marco was no fool, despite how friendly and kind she was to him, he knew Star acted like that to _all _her closest friends. But a small part of Marco was nagging at him, calling him stupid for not seeing the signs. He looked at her half-broken wand again, a mixture of guilt and ease coming over him. _She willingly broke the most powerful object in the universe, to save my life. _

As Skullneck started _actually _teaching a lesson on history, Marco half-payed attention as he let his mind process this recurring topic. Would it be wise to just fess up? Or try to move on? _I can talk to Jackie now without getting nervous. _He was going to turn to her, seeing Jackie diligently taking notes as Janna flicked paper balls at Alfonzo and Ferguson a few seats ahead of her, but he shook his head. _It's not fair to her… _He looked back at Star, seeing her struggle to pay attention to the nonsense Skullneck was teaching. _Or Star. _A quick glance at his paper made Marco bite his lip. _...And I have no notes. _He was so lost in thought, he was drawing instead of taking notes. Seeing what he wound up drawing, he quickly tore the paper out and crumbled it into a ball, putting it inside his desk before trying to catch up with his peers.

* * *

More hours flew by and now Star was outside with her bestie, though he seemed more down than usual. Star gnawed at her wand as she studied Marco, seeing him have a slight slouch to his posture. _Somethin is up… _She voiced in her mind as her wand tasted sweeter somehow. _It has been funky lately. _She put the wand back in her purse, throwing an arm around Marco's shoulder. "Sooo… What adventure we're going on today buddy?"

"...Going home to finish the pile of homework Skullneck gave us." Marco answered, giving a sheepish smile. He continued talking, likely about the specifics of the homework but Star tuned him out completely, seeing Jackie and Janna talking a few feet ahead. She put both hands on Marco's cheeks, drifting it to Jackie. "Star… What are you doing?"

"Jackie is right there! Maybe you could ask her out finally," Star started, hand on her hip as a beaming smile formed on her face. "You talked to her today and she seemed interested! I know you've…" Marco simply walked on ahead, hands in his pockets. "Coooome on! You can't give…"

"What if I don't care about that anymore!" He shouted at her, Star blinking in shock. Marco seemingly realized his outburst too, seeing other students staring at them. "...Sorry." Marco mumbled, kicking a lone pebble into the road across them and walking in-step with Star once more. She caught up to him and they walked home on somewhat tense silence. Looking at her worried face, Marco simply sighed in defeat. "I… I do appreciate how you're trying, but when I'm ready, I'll talk to her."

"Alright, but it's never good to keep things bottled up," Star argued, taking out her wand and absentmindedly blasting it on patches of grass, flowers blooming with each step. Marco made a laugh at her comment, Star raising an eyebrow in response. _It seriously isn't good though… _She reflected on her only relationship experience with Tom and how… Interesting Pony's relationships were. Lack of listening and understanding one another caused her relationship with Tom to fall apart. _And his temper didn't help much. _She frowned, unknowingly blasting green magic into the Earth.

The patch of grass hit by the green-ray slowly morphed into a nasty looking flower. It's yellow petals grew rather large, almost mirroring a set of hands. It walked into the street, it's size growing to match one of a small giant. Star blinked at the site, head-turning to Marco. "...You seriously need to get that wand fixed." Marco sighed and charged ahead, tackling the flower creature into the ground. Star patted her cheeks and shot her iconic Narwhal Blast. Marco flipped backward, landing right next to Star in a battle position.

The two grinned at one another as they fought the creature. As Star blasted Crystal Heart Daggers out of her wand, she smiled seeing Marco land perfect chops and kicks. _Like old times. _She thought happily, rolling away from a massive vine slamming her way. It _has _been a while since Ludo showed up to fight them after all.

"...Did you make that?" Star turned to her right, seeing Janna leaning on a pole popping some bubble gum. Next to Janna was Jackie, the later watching Marco fight the creature with interest. _There's a shine to her eye… _Star smiled and had a more relaxed posture. Star nodded at Janna's question, causing the girl's gum to pop. "Sick. Maybe you could do that often. Love seeing Marco squirm."

"I heard that!" Marco shouted in frustration, rolling away from a swarm of razer pedals. "Come on Star, we need to get rid of this thing!" Marco landed a few more blows before the flower picked him up. "H-Hey! Let go of me!" The flower monster started swinging Marco around like some toy. Star felt an inner fire go off, face having a harsh frown.

"Let go of him!" Star shouted, shooting a razer heart out of her wand. What shocked Star was how large the spell was, nearly eviscerating the plant monster. The only thing left was it's head and two torn yellow pedals. She shook it off and quickly got to Marco's side. "Are you…"

"I'm fine, but what _was _that?" Marco took Star's hand and got to his feet. "Your spells aren't that big usually." Star looked at her wand, scratching her head equally confused. _I dunno, I felt… _Her mother's words before coming to Earth never left her mind; the most powerful magic comes from emotion. And if her recent diary logs mean any… _No! He… Stop it girl. _She just shrugged her shoulders and put the wand in her star purse. Marco studied Star, trying to read her face. She visibly tensed up as Marco let go of her hand and studied the damage. "Thankfully, that flower thing didn't tear up the town."

"Yeah," Star started, fixing her dress and folding her arms. "Mom told me to not destroy the town again, she's kinda tired of paying off the cops." The two friends looked at one another before they laughed. A loud cough stopped their laughing fit though, with Janna and Jackie coming up to them.

The later kicked her skateboard up, leaning on it and whistled. "Impressed Diaz, you held your own." Marco rubbed his neck sheepishly, looking away from Jackie. "Come on, don't be modest. Guys usually would run from monsters."

"It's not a monster, just some… Magical thing Star made," Marco corrected Jackie, wagging his finger. "Monsters are like Buff Frog or Ludo's minions… Who hasn't shown up lately," Marco paused tapping his chin in thought. "We shouldn't be worrying about that, right Star?"

Janna threw and arm around Marco, answering for Star saying, "Nah, she can kick them back to whatever dimension they came from. Or I could just hex them." Marco just had an unimpressed face, carelessly taking Janna's arm off him. He stood next to Star and the two started walking home, with Janna and Jackie following.

"You two should join us on adventures sometimes," Star said excitedly, nearly bouncing with every step she made. "Marco and I go to some crazy places like…" Star began listing off the many, many, _many _dimensions she and her bestie ventured to. Janna and Jackie listened intently, but Star didn't miss the almost longing look Marco made as she spoke. Once she spotted him, he quickly turned to Jackie or Janna, but Star felt something flutter in her chest.

* * *

Marco relaxed on his couch, laying on a pillow as he watched the latest episode of that new mystery cartoon that came out. _Surprised Star didn't want to watch it. _Marco pondered, knowing Star _never _passes up on television. A smirk formed on his face recalling when Star thought the people were _literally _inside the TV. _Glad Mom didn't mind buying us a new one. _He sat upright, hands resting on his lap.

His eyes drifted to the stairs, wondering if Star was alright. _It's been a few hours since we said bye to Janna and Jackie. _After Star spoke for a good while with the two and he went on another adventure with her to some pirate dimension, she's been upstairs doing whatever. _Hey, not my business. _Marco relaxed in the couch, familiar imprint adding to the comfort. But his eyes returned to the stairs, a frown etched on his face.

_She's planning something. _Marco had a feeling in his gut. He _hated _this feeling. Surprise adventures, mishaps with her magic, and whatnot. He got to his feet and stood up, fixing his PJ's and walking to the stairs. Right before his foot hit the stairs, someone knocked on his door. "...This late?" Marco looked at his phone, it being around 7 at the moment. "Mom? Dad? You guys went out again?" He peeked through the eye-hole, seeing no one. He sighed, thinking it was someone pranking him but someone literally threw him aside as they ripped the door open.

"You made it!" Star shouted as Marco rubbed his head, slight pain coursing through him. Star was in her nightdress, hopping up and down like an excited rabbit. Marco saw a bunch of people slowly come through the doorway. The first person made him groan in annoyance, it is the sight of an _unwelcome_ Pony Head. She had an eye mask half-on and was hovering around.

"You know it girl!" Her almost ear-bleeding voice echoed. _Tonight is going to suck. _Marco fought hard not to send a glare to Star. _She's her other bestie, I can put up with… _

"Why is Marco on the floor?" Janna asked Star half-amused. _...Ugh. _Marco got up and folded his arms. He _did _send a glare to Star, but she completely ignored him. Star just hugged Janna and they whispered something about a sleepover.

"...Marco, was it?" Marco turned to his right, seeing a familar face. It was of the long-haired girl named Kelly. He smiled and shook her hand. She donned yellow PJ's and had her hair tied back. He looked at her forehead, wondering if… _Tad was it? _Was with her. "Oh, Tad isn't here. It's girls night after all."

"Ah… Wait, girls night?" Marco asked, tilted his head in confusion. Kelly giggled and elbowed Star. "Star… If you wanted a sleepover, you should've told me." Marco waved his hand around, his annoyance somewhat gone.

"Yeah but I wanted to surprise you," Star whispered, earning a raised eyebrow from Marco. "I invited Jackie." Marco felt his eye twitch. _She's doing it again. _Marco fought down an annoyed groan. _Jackie is her friend too. _Soon enough, Jackie came through the doorway, with Starfan13 blabbering about being in her idol's home.

"So… This is where the great Star Butterfly lives," She got on all fours, sniffing the ground. She shuddered in happiness. Marco just shook his head at the girl. He heard Jackie sigh, standing next to him and folding her arms.

"I get why but, we are just hanging out with a friend," Jackie turned to Marco, giving him a tired look. "You gonna join us Diaz? If not, I don't blame you. A lot of boring girl talk about boys and stuff."

"You got that right," Marco replied, shoving hands into his pockets. He walked into the kitchen, taking nachos and various ingredients out of the cabinets. "Hope you guys have fun, Star's room _should _be big enough for all of you to sleep in." Marco turned to the couch. "If not, the couch is pretty cozy." Jackie smiled, sitting down across from Marco and watched him make the Nacho mix. Marco turned up from his mixing bowl and saw Jackie eyeing the mix. "Yeah, this is how I make my Awesome Nachos." Marco rubbed his neck. "Pretty sure Star mentioned them at some point."

"She mentions a lot about you," Jackie replied causing Marco to freeze. Jackie looked up at the frozen Marco, having a knowing grin. "A lot of girls talk about you lately." Marco felt his face heat up, eyes locked on the mixing bowl and focusing on his dish.

"T-That's good to know, I guess…" Marco mumbled, fighting down a blush. "Pretty sure a lot of guys t-talk about you too, since you're pretty popular and all that." Marco felt a familiar nervousness course through him. _Thought I was over this already! _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Jackie is a friend… _He opened them and felt a little calmer. Jackie gave a knowing smile and giggled. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, know you liked me anyway," Jackie replied casually, with Marco rubbing his temples. "Come on, it was obvious the way you leaned on your lockers and watch me," She kept her smile, though Marco caught a somber shine in her eyes. "But not sure if you still feel that way anymore."

Marco froze yet again, this time nearly dropping the mixing bowl and nearly falling over himself. He peeked into the living room, not seeing Star or her friends outside. Letting out a sigh in relief, he sharply turned to Jackie and frowned. "...You know, don't you? That I like…"

"It's obvious, like so obvious I'm _pretty _sure Starfan writes… Fanfiction was it?" Jackie tapped her chin before nodding. "Yeah, fanfiction of you and Star dating." Jackie leaned on the counter. "But… Why don't you fess up? Pretty sure she likes you too." Marco let out a bitter laugh, putting the mixing bowl into the microwave and pressing start. It started turning around, almost hypnotically. His eyes were locked on the bowl as he replied to Jackie.

"I… I thought so too, until she rejected me," Marco looked away from the bowl, leaning near his sink and folding his arms. "Remember when that demon jerk showed up?" Jackie nodded. "Yeah, he was Star's ex and invited her to this Blood Moon Ball. I was worried… I guess jealous really, she was spending time with someone other than me. So I snuck into the ball and got her out of there." He heard a loud 'ding' and took the bowl out of the microwave. He poured the nachos into it and mixed them around. Jackie leaned forward, eyes sparked with interest.

"Let me guess, you had a romantic dance with Star and the sparks flew, huh?" Jackie asked, Marco answering with a warm smile on his face. "So… What happened then? Don't tell me you weirded her out or something." Marco rose an eyebrow. "Janna says you get like that sometimes."

"...Don't listen to Janna, she's crazy," Marco closed his eyes, kicking one of the doors in his kitchen. They opened and Janna peaked out from it. "...If you utter any of this to Star, I will…"

"You can't do anything." Janna answered, Marco biting his lip in annoyance. "Alright, I won't say anything. But you owe me." Marco rolled his eyes as Janna slinked back into her hiding spot. Jackie giggled at the exchange and took a nacho from the bowl.

"...Anyway, I didn't weird her out, but she wasn't happy with me being a 'hero'." Marco frowned, picking up the bowl and making sure it was cool. He blew on it before putting it down near some spices and began sprinkling some on the nachos. "She… Just wanted a friend." He went silent after this and sighed.

Jackie took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "Look, dude, just because she wanted a friend, doesn't mean anything. Friend and Lover could be the same thing." Jackie smiled, almost ensuring Marco something. He enjoyed her touch, but a pang of guilt sprung up inside him. "...But you liked me first, so you thought…"

"I didn't, actually," Marco answered honestly, causing Jackie to blink. _Might as well be honest with her. _He walked to his fridge and took out some sodas and soft drinks before closing it. "I mean, I did have a crush on you as a kid. But… I liked... The ideaof you." Marco passed two of the drinks to Jackie, gesturing her to follow him. He picked up the Nacho bowl and the other two drinks. The two slowly went to the stairs and carefully climbed up them. "But I didn't get to know you. And it's not fair trying to 'move on', when I'm not even your friend."

"You are my friend now, and you are a good guy," Jackie replied, giving Marco an earnest smile. He smiled back, feeling some odd weight come off his shoulders. "...You know, glad you opened up to me." She fixed her hold on the sodas. "I know this stuff was hard to talk about."

Marco let out a nervous laugh, the two reaching Star's door and standing before it. "It… It wasn't." _Surprisingly. _Marco had _no _clue where all of this was coming from. His heart, regarding Star and Jackie, was something he always closed off. _Never even told my parents about this stuff. _Yet, here he was, venting about life to his former crush of all people. _...Was it that dream? _He couldn't pin-point an answer, but Marco regardless felt happy. He just smiled at Jackie and the two gave one another a look. Wasn't a romantic one or anything, but one of genuine friendship. They both turned back to the door and Marco coughed. "Star? Can you open up? Jackie and I got snacks!"

* * *

Star paused her conversation with Pony Head about her latest failed relationship upon the sent of a _lovely _treat coming her way. Her mouth watered as she rushed to the door, hopping in place in excitement. "You really love his Nachos," Kelly joked, folding her arms amused as Star flung the door open and grabbed the treat. Taking a large handful, she entered cheesy heaven as Marco just gave her a look.

"What?" She answered through muffled sounds, half-chewing and swallowing her food. He just shook his head as he and Jackie set the drinks down. Star wiped her mouth and sat back down, a warm smile on her face seeing Marco sit between Jackie and Kelly. He looked completely calm and collected. _Glad he's feeling better. _Star couldn't peg _what _was bothering him, but she was regardless relieved seeing her bestie happy. "Anyway, you gonna hang out with us? We are going to play a game soon!"

Marco tapped his chin, entering his usual 'thinking' stance. "...We playing spin the bottle? Or any of those truth or dare games? Cause I would rather get started on my homework instead then." Pony Head groaned, floating around Marco and frowned.

"Turd, like, stop being boring," Marco folded his arms and glared at the horsehead. Star simply sighed, giving Pony a look. "Come ooooon girl, the night is, like, still young and junk." Star bit her lip. _She's not wrong. _

Marco seeing Star agreeing with Pony Head groaned in annoyance. Janna simply threw some popcorn at him, Marco's eye twitching. "You got some secrets that could be fun to learn," Janna threw a few pieces in her mouth. "Besides, you're fun to tease."

"Glad my suffering is entertaining," Marco mumbled, earning laughter from Jackie and Kelly. He turned to the former, relenting somewhat and looking more relaxed. Jackie gave him an earnest smile and Marco looked back at Pony. "Alright, what game do you have in mind?" She spat out a cube from her mouth. "That's disgusting…"

"She has no hands, Marco," Star commented casually, waving her wand around. "But really? The truth cube?" Marco rose an eyebrow at Star's comment. She just looked at her first bestie in slight worry. Stories about the cube 'changing' things for others were uttered to her and Pony Head when they bought it from Quest Buy. _The sloth dudes looked more unnerved than usual. _Star pondered as Pony Head used her tongue to activate the cube. It gently hovered in the air as Star's room lost it's pink and bright colors, replaced with a dull light neon blue emitted from the cube.

The cube started speaking, in a semi-serious voice. "Welcome to Truth or Death, credit to Lucitor Industries trademark." Star and Marco collectively rubbed their temples hearing that last name, as the others looked confused. _Of course, Tom's family made this thing. _Maybe it was a torture device? _...Could be fun I guess. _Star relented, but Marco started walking toward the door. "You will all survive if you tell the truth, hook line and sinker."

"And I am going to bed. Night guys." Marco reached the door before Star tackled him into the ground. "What? That _thing _is nothing but trouble." Star caught the slight panic in Marco's voice, a knowing grin worming on her face. "...No, I'm going to bed. Nothing will make me…" _Secret weapon time. _She just gave her puppy dog pout, eyes cartoonishly wide and almost baby-like. Her lip quivered slightly, Marco just dumbly looking at her. After a few seconds, he turned away from Star, his cheeks… _H-He's blushing? _She stopped the look, confusion evident in her eyes. "Fine! I… I'll hang out with you guys then." Marco took Star's hand and the two sat next to each other. "Cube, do your worst." Marco shouted at the thing, it hovering toward him.

"Oh, I will, child. I sense much truth within you," Marco rolled his eyes as the cube made a coughing sound. "Question: Have You Hurt Someone?" Marco blinked, the cube hovering right in his face. He opened his mouth, but Star caught him closing it and sighing.

"...When I had my Monster Arm." He looked at his right hand and stared at it hard, a dark glare evident on his face. Star bit her lip, guilt gnawing at her gut. _I got rid of it at least. _Star thought in a slight sense of relief. "When I had it, I was a bully to a kid of all things," He turned to Star. "And I was thoughtless to how much my best friend worried about me." He turned back to the Cube. "Even if the… _thing _is in me still, I won't use it to hurt anyone again." He squeezed his hand a few times before hiding it in a pocket.

The cube hovered to Jackie, the girl rubbing her neck. "Uh, I guess rejecting that guy at skate camp. He was cute, but not my type." The cube then hovered to Pony Head.

"Like, I'm an angel, never done anything wrong," Star wanted to laugh but didn't want to upset her friend. The cube just hovered closer to her before going to Kelly. The girl tapped her chin and pushed up her glasses.

"I guess hurting Jorby during sparring sessions… And fighting with Tad too much." Kelly answered earnestly. The cube stood still before hovering toward Starfan. The girl fixed her hand-crafted horns and tapped her chin.

"Stealing Star's hair," Star blinked at the answer, looking to Marco who just shrugged at her fan's comment. The cube let out an amused chuckle before hovering in front of Janna. She just smirked at Marco, eyes having a knowing look.

"Having fun messing with Marco," She covered her chest and made a mock bow. "_He _hates it but I _relish _his reaction," Marco folded his arms, glaring at Janna. The two looked at one another before he shrugged his shoulders.

"At least she's honest," Marco replied and turned to Star. "You're next." The cube hovered in Star's face. She seriously thought about the many, many things she could have done wrong. Tapping her chin at the near anthology of answers, she snapped her fingers at her favorite one.

"When I nearly burned down my kingdom with a flaming rainbow," She answered, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Really?" Marco laughed, elbowing her. "I thought you were going to say 'When I burned down the school' or 'made a never-ending rain cloud over my best friend' or 'scared him senseless when I first met him'?" Star just giggled memories of their first encounter playing in her mind.

She just turned to Marco and wagged her finger playfully. "Duh, those aren't bad things. We wouldn't have become friends if I didn't nearly kill you," She winked at Marco, the boy rolling his eyes and giving an earnest smile. The two turned to their friends, having odd looks. Star caught the amused look Jackie sent the two, feeling some odd annoyance come over her. Before she could comment on that, the cube hovered in the air and Marco winced, getting to his feet. The cube spun and then it glowed green.

"No one lied." It replied in a monotone voice. Marco blinked before he sat back down. Making a nervous laugh, the cube apparently read his mind. "_Yet._". It empathizes and it went to its next question. "Question…" The room's interior turned into a cube, not unlike the object itself. Everyone got to their feet, alarmed at the change of scenery. _Alright, this thing is taste a Narwhal soon._ Star took out her wand, ready for anything. "...Who is your crush." Star nearly dropped the wand, arm threatening to shake.

"...And we can't leave, can we?" Marco asked quietly, making a bitter laugh as he sat back down. The cube hovered to Pony Head but Star just kept her eyes on Marco, the boy looking as if all life was sucked out of him. She turned to Jackie and back to him once more. _He's afraid of telling her. _Star sat cross-legged, trying to stay calm.

"Like, this is easy." She paused for dramatic effect. "I looove myself! Like, who _wouldn't _love me?" The room was dead silent, aside from Star giving a thumbs up to her bestie. "You know it girl!" She floated to Kelly. "Tell me you aren't going to answer, like, that Tad jerk."

Kelly folded her arms, speaking up in protest. "Why yes, I'm going to answer my boyfriend," She marched up to Pony and poked her neck with a harsh finger. "He's my best friend! Who else would I answer?" Star blinked at Kelly's answer, processing it as the girl sat back down. The cube hovered around the room, stopping before Janna. The girl fixed her beanie hat and smirked at Marco.

"We all know _my _answer…" Marco visibly looked confused, before eyes went wide in horror. Star wanted to laugh at his reaction, finding it beyond cute. She paused, thinking that. _I find a lot of things cute. Like puppies and Marco. _She bit her lip, looking at her lap somberly.

"Wait, is _that _why you always mess with me?!" Marco shot up in shock, but Janna just raised an eyebrow. He sat back down, body still tense.

"John Keets. What did you think I was going to say?" Janna asked Marco earnestly, the boy mumbling bloody murder as Janna's knowing smirk was plastered all over her face. The cube then went to Jackie, the girl tapping her chin in thought. She turned to Marco, then Star then closed her eyes before nodding.

"I liked this guy in elementary school," She started, her tone collected and calm. Star and Marco both listened, the former excited, the other surprised at the first detail. "He always watched from a distance. Leaning on the wall always keeping an eye on me, it first felt creepy but…" She sighed, a somber smile etched on her face. "...I grew to really like it. It made me feel protected. But then I realized I didn't _know _him." She clasped her hands together, looking right in Marco's eyes. "So I kinda went around, liking guys from skate camp and other sports events. Heck, even had a crush on the cute librarian a few years ago. She seemed cool." Star's eyes went wide at this, turning to Marco. He just kept… A relaxed look on his face. _Why isn't he hurt? _

For as long as she knew Marco, he liked Jackie. The moment they came to school after their 'exciting' first meeting, he was gushing over Jackie. Even that 48 'hang out' the two had was a result of him pining over Jackie. But she didn't see that star-struck boy next to her. She saw someone who felt content, knowing more about another friend.

Jackie continued, sitting cross-legged and smiling. "Not sure when I'll find my next crush, but my former one is a good guy. Hope he finds his partner one of these days." The room was silent, except for Starfan crying from emotion and Pony sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Damn, didn't expect you to fess up," Janna elbowed Jackie, the later smiling at her friend. Kelly simply smiled at Jackie, agreeing with Janna. The cube hovered to Marco next, the boy taking a deep breath and collecting his thoughts.

"I… I like this girl," He started, clasping his hands together and looking away from Star. She just sat still, eyes only on him. "She… She is amazing, always having a warm smile and being there for her friends." He looked up at the ceiling, looking for answers seemingly. "While I don't think she likes me back, I will always be there for her…" He looked in his lap. "Like she's been for me."

The cube hovered near him, inches away from his face. "...That must have been hard." The cube mumbled, before hovering in front of Star. "Last one, who do you have a crush on?" Star looked at Marco, the boy refusing to look at her face. _...He didn't talk about me, did he? _She wondered, but nothing he said matched Jackie or Janna, the only girl's Star knew Marco was friends with.

She closed her eyes and pondered. _If I'm honest, we might lose our friendship. _She opened them and felt compelled to lie. "Duh, Oskar Greeson." Saying his name felt gross, but she wasn't ready, to be honest yet. She looked to Marco, the boy's eyes narrowed.

"...You're lying." Marco mumbled. No one heard, but Star. The cube didn't move away from her, as if letting Marco speak. He looked up at Star, face looking tired. "...You are lying." Star's eyes went wide, Marco getting to his feet. "If you said…" He shook his head, looking downright disgusted. "No, even then, I wouldn't believe it."

"Why are _you _lying then?" Star counted, getting to her feet. The other girls visibly backed away, wanting to see the scene unfold. "Everyone here knows you like Jackie!" Marco flinched, rubbing his arm. "Why are _you lying_, Marco?"

"I wasn't lying! I've been _trying _to tell you, I don't like Jackie anymore!" He threw his hands in the air, seemingly uncaring of who was in the room right now. He clenched his hands in pure frustration, huffing out hot air. "How would _you _feel, to have a genuine moment with someone you care for, only for them to say they didn't need a _hero_, huh?!" Star gasped, _that _night flashing in her mind.

In a flash, irrational anger came over her. "So you've… You are a _jerk_!" She harshly shoved Marco back, the anger never leaving his face. "So you were just jealous back then, you weren't worried at all!" He laughed at her comment, covering his face in a faint effort to calm down. Star just saw red. She marched toward him and jabbed a finger in his chest. "I thought you…"

"I was worried, how couldn't I be? You nearly left me when you went through Mewberty." Marco turned toward the cube. "...Can you just… Let everyone out now?" The cube turned the room back to normal before Marco picked it up, giving it a hard look and passing it to Pony. The horsehead was silent, before leading the other girls out of the room. Everyone left for downstairs, with Jackie closing the door last.

* * *

Marco took needed breaths before sitting down on Star's bed. She just stood still, looking angry. "Come on, I know you aren't mad. You just acted like that." Star rose her finger in protest but sighed, agreeing with Marco and sat down next to him. They sat in silence, both looking at the night sky shining through her balcony.

Star spoke up first, holding her hands together. "...I never felt like this for anyone, not even Tom," She started, taking out her wand and looking at it. She turned to Marco and took his hand. "I'm scared. _Really _scared."

"Why do you think I said nothing until Pony's stupid game pushed the answer out of us?" Marco made a somber laugh, Star mirroring him. They just looked at one another, searching for answers in each other's eyes. He saw worry and joy in Star's endless blue. _Wonder what she sees in mine? _

"These feelings are still pretty… New, I think," Star admitted, hugging herself. Marco rubbed her back, looking at the floor. "Can we take it slow?" Marco blinked, looking back at her. "What? I like you too. But don't want to ruin our friendship. I treasure it too much."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Marco laughed nervously, playing with his fingers. "You are the coolest girl I know." She turned to Marco, smiling at him with that beaming, earnest smile that made his heart flutter often.

"And you are my safe kid, Mr. Ph.D.," Star kissed his cheek, causing Marco to almost shut down. His mind just stopped, unsure of how to even respond. Star just giggled and elbowed him. "Come on, let's meet up with our friends. Sure they are curious."

"Starfan might just shut down if we hold hands," They laughed, getting out of bed and walking out of Star's room. They didn't notice, but a faint red shined through the sky.

* * *

_**This actually isn't the first time I toyed around with a retooled 'Truth of Death' rewrite, but I really enjoyed writing this. Hope you all enjoy and I will respond to reviews via DM's. **_


	4. Reach for My Hand (Post-Cleaved AU)

_**This idea struck me while listening to the full version of FE Three House's 'The Edge of Dawn (Seasons of Warfare)' that came out a week ago. I hope you all enjoy and keep in mind this is more on the Rated T side of things, as the characters are older in this AU/one-shot. **_

_**Recommend you listen to 'The Edge of Dawn' track if you can, it adds to the emotional impact. **_

* * *

The cool rain gently crashed against Marco's red car, him boringly using windshield wipers to get a better view of the road ahead. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, pondering what his friends wanted _now_. "If they get another hooker in the back seat, I will kill them." Marco rubbed his temples, just getting tired thinking about the cleaning he was stuck doing. He sighed and asked himself why he hung out with Alfonzo and Fergison like he usually does.

Sure, Echo Creek University was pretty lonely without… _Without who? _Marco sighed, ignoring the sinking pit in his chest. _It can't be Jackie… _How could it, when she moved on with Chloe after they broke up? _Then again, anything is better than… _He shivered, the single date he went out with Janna playing out like a horror film in his mind.

Shaking the thoughts, he saw two familiar faces waving across the street. They came over to Marco's car and he pulled down his window. "Sup bro, ready for a night out?" Ferg started, face lacking the poor complexion it had in high school. He actually looked handsome if you squinted hard enough.

"Only if you don't get me involved in _**another **_of your messes," Marco unlocked the door and let his friends in. They sat in the back, with Alfonzo giving Marco a grin through the front mirror. "Seriously, you're lucky I have a lot in savings busting paying for the bail that one time."

"Come on, we just got into a fight with some jerks," Alfonzo waved his rather large hands around, his skinny frame from high school replaced with one a jock would usually have. "Besides, they earned that beat down."

"Whatever…" Marco turned the ignition on and the trio entered the main roads. "Were too chums of mine?" Marco asked in a mock NY Cabby voice. Alfonzo and Ferg both rolled their eyes and the former passed Marco their phone. Marco took it and read the address before putting it into his GPS. "Tavern at the Edge?" Marco gave his friend a dumbfounded look, earning a shrug from Ferg. "This better be a bar and not a…"

"We promised not to do that again," The two friends groaned in annoyance, folding their arms and huffed. Marco smirked, enjoying pressed harder on the gas. The drive was the usual; banter about their graduation a few weeks back, annoyances at work, and the like. But one topic Marco hated was when they mentioned 'girlfriends'. Overhearing Ferg talking about Alfonzo dating Britney just… Made him frown. _Is that what I'm missing? _He used a free hand to cover his chest, having a somber frown. He was silent, mulling over this pit that hasn't left since graduating high school.

"You okay bro?" Alfonzo asked, grabbing Marco's shoulder from the back seat. Marco shook his head, giving his friend a confident smile. "Ah, thinking about that 'life partner' you're searching for. It's not like we haven't tried helping or anything buddy."

"Oh yeah, setting me up on a blind date with _**Janna **_was a great idea," Marco muttered sarcastically, glaring at Ferg who was whistling like an innocent child. "I think I still have marks on me I need to bleach off…"

"You got some action at the very least, my dude," Ferg winked, but Marco just sighed, hoping they get to this bar soon. After a few minutes, they eventually get there and Marco just raises an eyebrow at the sign. Getting out of the car, he fixes his worn-out red hoodie and rubbed his chin. Ferg just elbows Marco, gesturing him to follow. Marco sighs and throws up his hood, following his two friends.

Inside the bar, it was packed, to say the least. There were literally only three seats left by the bartending area. Marco sat down in the rusty stool and just watched his two friends flirt with the bartender, the woman spitting in their drinks before turning to Marco. "Take it you are watching over these two clowns?"

"Yep, also their ride home. So give me something light." The bartender just passed Marco a cold beer, taking a swing before putting it down. "Got a show tonight? It's pretty packed here." Alfonzo elbowed Marco, getting his attention.

"You never heard about 'The Fallen Angel'?" Marco felt his body stiffen at that name. Like a cold bucket of water was just thrown at his face. "Ah, it seems you have. Her voice is like a siren…" He sighed lovingly before Ferg kicked Alfonzo's leg. "What? Besides, she's a bombshell too man."

"You aren't wrong there," Ferg took a sip of his strong vodka. He shook his head from the punch before continuing, "I think you'll like her, Marco. Seems like your type." Marco raised an eyebrow but closed his eyes trying to imagine this 'mysterious' person. The image of a woman his age appeared in his mind, her warm smile inviting. Her arms and legs slender but strong. Bright blue eyes specifically stuck in his mind like starlights. "Yoooo, he's already smitten and didn't see the chick. Glad we brought him here Al."

Marco opened his eyes and patted his cheeks. He looked over himself and frowned upon looking at his lap. Giving his friends a harsh glare, he turned to the bartender for support. But her expression was equally amused. "At least you keep those dirty thoughts to yourself, unlike the regulars." She pointed to the crowd, shouting all kinds of 'colorful' words to the stage as someone was coming up. "I think you might need this." Marco took the glass from the bartender and slugged it down as a man coughed into a mic.

"Tonight we have a special guest, but one you might be familiar with," The man backed away, letting _her _enter the spotlight. "Our Fallen Angel! Welcome back." She simply smiled at the man as he walked off the stage. The woman tapped the mic a few times before she coughed. Everyone was dead silent, but Marco just watched her as if she was an ocean. Seemingly endlessly long blond hair draped her back, making her slender figure stand out. She donned a modest blue dress, with black leggings underneath. Heeled boots and star-shaped earrings stood out but what struck Marco was her eyes. They were bright blue, just like his mental image. _But something happened. _

He saw so much emotion with them, but the moment they landed on Marco's brown eyes, she visibly stiffened. It was only for a split second, as she collected herself, but they went wide like dinner plates as if she recognized him. Grabbing her mic with shaky hands, she took a deep breath before softly singing.

"Reach for my hand, I'll soar away. Into the dawn, oh I wish I could stay…" The crowd collectively sighed and cheered, with Alfonzo and Ferg just watching like hungry dogs. But Marco felt his body frozen, eyes locked on the mysterious singer. Her eyes opened, them meeting his own once more. "Here in cherished halls… In peaceful days I fear the edge of dawn knowing time betrays."

Marco at that moment felt his head hurt, something playing in his mind.

* * *

"_She's gone." A lizard-man spoke, crushing a crystal within his hands. Marco felt his chest nearly rip in two, falling to the ground and gritting his teeth in pure rage. Without control over his own body, he punched a hole directly into the lizard man's chest, only hearing his words played on a loop over and over. Even being flung into a stone pillar and being helped by a frogman didn't phase Marco, just the feeling of intense sadness and pain._

* * *

He shook his head, unsure _what _just happened, but the singer didn't take her eyes off Marco. She continued singing, her voice becoming louder. "As joy surrounds, comfort abounds and I can feel I'm breaking free… For just this moment lost in time… I am finally me." Marco's head clenched once more, another memory playing in his mind.

* * *

"_Come on, you're the coolest girl I know," Marco spoke to a blond-haired girl. He knew she was having a rough time, trying to ask out some jerk and him ignoring her. How could anyone ignore an awesome girl that can literally shoot magic out of her hands? Marco just smiled as he continued gearing the girl up, knowing various monsters were outside his work shed. He looked over his own gear and sighed, hopeful his parents don't mind half their tools being wrecked later._

* * *

He shook his head and grips the bar stand tight, looking at the empty glass on the counter. "What's going on…" He winced in pain, unsure were these strange memories are coming from. He looks back at the singer, who is still looking at him, but her eyes show sadness within them.

"Yet still I hide…" She grabs the mic and slowly sways back and forth. "Behind this mask that I have become." She gives a harsh glare to the crowd and her eyes finally look back at Marco. "My blackened heart, scorched by flames of a force I can't run from…"

Marco just looks at her, a somber but understanding frown on her face.

* * *

_They let go of one another, looking at each other in pure shock. "W-We kissed…" She covers her lips in pure shock. Marco just covers his entire face, guilt nearly stabbing his heart. _

"_I thought that will get us out of the booth!" Marco shouted, more to himself than the girl inches away from him. _

"_Y-You're my squire…" She held her arm, looking far away from him. He felt so small, fully aware of his status as a useless Earth boy. _

"_And I take that very seriously!" Marco nervously laughed, recalling so many times he had his princess's back. _

"_I have a boyfriend, his name is…" She looked horrified, eyes dilating. Marco simply curled into a ball and mumbled. _

"_I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do!" He felt like crying, going into the deepest pit in the multiverse. But a simple touch slowly unraveled him. He peaked at the girl, seeing her small, understanding smile. She slowly took his hand, and he relaxed his tense body. She just smiled at him, saying nothing. He smiled back, despite his body screaming to run._

* * *

"I… I was with her," Marco mumbled, touching his lips as if he just kissed her. Pure warmth overcame him, other memories slowly coming back to him. Her warm hugs, the laughs they shared, and that single kiss… The pit in his chest didn't feel nearly as empty, his body relaxing as she continued singing, her face now smiling.

"I look to you, like a red rose…" The singer nearly shouted, her voice powerful and echoing across the bar. "Seeking the sun, no matter where it goes!" She waved her hand in a sweeping motion, her boots joyfully stopping the ground. "I long to stay, where the light dwells. To guard against the cold that I know so well." Her powerful voice went soft as if taking a pause.

* * *

_Marco tired his hoodie around his neck, entering a battle stance. "Come on, I can face your spells!" The girl smirked, cracking her neck and shooting a Narwhal at him from her magical wand. Marco made a few well-timed chops and kicks, defending himself. The girl quirked an eyebrow, shooting crystal heart daggers at him. He picked up a nearby hook-shot and pulled himself to higher ground. He continued dodging spells left and right, laughing right alongside side his best friend. _

_The two kept this spar going until both stood still, nearly breathless at one another. She just then casually walked up to him and lifted his shirt with the wand. "No, the abs aren't back." _

"_Just checking." She held up her hands, but the red on her cheeks and her warm smile made Marco's heart flutter._

* * *

The singer's voice continued, breaking Marco out of his thoughts. "The red moonlight cuts across our sight, as pure and clear as a ringing bell." She tightly grasped her mic, looking near pleadingly into Marco's eyes. "Reaching for us in the night…"

His head rang, silencing everything in the room but her voice. He got to his feet, gripping the stool for support. The bar transformed into a ballroom, almost looking hellish upon closer inspection. Marco didn't care about the added weight on his body or the mask nearly covering his entire face, he just walked toward the singer. Various onlookers studied him, being that of faces both old and new. One demon standing before him though, made him pause. The demon looked familiar, almost like a long lost friend. He folded his arms, glaring at Marco with an almost evil look. Marco clenched his fists, ready for combat.

But the demon wordlessly moved aside, vanishing with the wind. As did many of the other onlookers. It was just him and the singer… _No, her name is… _"Can I have this dance, Star?" She smiled at him, taking Marco's hand and her attire completely changed, turning into a red ball gown and her hair now in a neat bun. The two sway to music only they could hear, as a red moonlight shines ever brighter.

"I… I like this," Star starts, taking one of Marco's hands after he spun her around. After dipping her, she smirks and turns the tables on him. After nearly making him fall, she dips him and pulls him sharply back up. He blinks before they both laugh loudly at one another. "I hold strong on this terrace…" She says softly, the moonlight slowly dimming. "I feel at peace, carried away by the wind's song…" She softly mumbles as the darkness covers them both.

* * *

Marco opened his eyes and takes a heavy breath, shocked he never left his stool. He blinked, looking at his now empty beer and back at the stage. The Singer… _No. _Star, that's her name. _My everything… _She just smiled, bowing at her audience before walking off stage. She turns to the audience one last time, her blue eyes locking on Marco's. He waves to her from the crowd and she gestures him to follow. He looks to his friends, both passed out cold and gives a generous tip to the bartender. "Make sure they don't do anything stupid, I'll be right back."

The bartender just smiled, taking the twenty Marco put on the countertop and watching him run into the sea of people. Marco was thankful the crowd thought Star's call was toward everyone, inspiring cheers or other comments. Spotting a sea of blonde in the corner, he rushed over to it and found Star outside, fixing on a… "Yes, I… I kept a lot of your hoodies," She smiled, snuggling into the red fabric. "They still smell like you."

"I don't know if I should find that cute or gross," Marco replied, earning a giggle from Star. She threw herself into him, the two laughing in pure bliss. "I… I really missed you." She just clung to him, her grip iron clad. Marco felt his chest wet, looking down and seeing Star crying softly.

"I… didn't think…" She mumbled, words unclear. "I'm so happy…" She finished, sniffling back tears. Marco simply tightened his embrace and the two stood together, holding one another. Unknowing to them both, their cheeks glowed for a faint moment.


	5. Dark Eclipse Part I (SW Clone Wars AU)

_**Hello everyone! As you likely noticed, in a Star Wars mood lately and have a long-running narrative with 'Power of the Force' being in production. But I was sprung by another SW's related idea, this time based on the Clone Wars cartoon series. Taking inspiration from a specific episode in Season 3 of the show, I ran with an emotionally powerful idea. **_

_**Hope you all enjoy and notice, this is a Part I. I will be publishing Part II next week after releasing the next chapter of 'Power of the Force'**_

* * *

"Well, that was a rocky landing," Marco Diaz mumbled, walking out of his trashed Tie-Fighter. The Jedi Master surveyed his surroundings, seeing nothing but white fog and lava across from him. Rubbing his chin, he took cautious steps forward before a cough got his attention. Looking annoyingly at him, was his apprentice Star, folding her arms and giving a knowing look. "What? It's not my fault there was interference in this planet's atmosphere."

Looking over his apprentice, Marco couldn't help but form a proud smile. Bright blonde hair tied in a ponytail and her dual dark blue lightsabers clipped to her belt, she looked like a model Jedi Master. _Just a few more years and you could be on the council with me. _Noticing her master intently studying her, Star's annoyance was gone and she tried hiding her glowing cheek marks, something all Mewmans have on her homeworld of Mewni. "...At least the ship is still functioning, Marco."

"True, but we need to repair it before taking off again," Marco walked toward his ship, studying the damage intently. "Thoughts, Tom?" Marco didn't have to turn around, his former master watching the situation unfold with a level of calmness he still couldn't understand. _Most Daemon's have temper issues, but he doesn't… No wonder he's a master. _Marco reflected as his master put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, we should look for supplies," Tom suggested, amusement in his voice clear. Marco sighed as he turned toward his former master, a cocky smile firm on his face. "We'll spar only after we find some information, I promise."

"Sounds like a deal, old friend," Marco patted Tom's shoulder as he walked on ahead. Brown eyes peered through the fog, seeing little but the ground beneath them. He took out his lightsaber, it's heft offering some security in this strange world. It's ethereal blue glow always calmed Marco as if it spoke to him like a trusted friend. _I know, it will be fine. _Marco assured his blade, knowing it could not speak back to him. Star and Tom mirrored Marco, proud colors of green and purple joining his sole blue.

They carefully moved past the foggy area, finding more visible land. The planet was strange to Marco, lava being too abundant. Tom seemingly frowned Marco, giving his friend a look of understanding. _This is too fresh for him. _The two just came back from a mission to defend his homeworld, heavy losses on both sides. His homeworld housing some of the Sith shook the entire Order to their core. But Marco just frowned, letting some harsh emotions course through him.

_They don't know what's really going on… _Marco pondered, jumping across a chasm with Star and Tom in tow. This war with the Sith has been going on for nearly two years now, with no budge on either side. _If we lose any more men… _He felt his right hand shake, giving it a few squeezes to calm himself down. _Stay focused. _

Telling himself this very common statement in his mind yet again, he used a careful Force Push to send some fog away from the group. They saw three pathways, each one surprisingly vast. He rubbed his neck, turning to Star and Tom. "Seems we need to split up, but this is…"

"To convent, as if we were called here," Tom finished, folding his arms. Seeing the intense look in his three eyes reminded him why Tom was considered a Jedi Master. Such focus and lack of rage in his three bright red eyes… Tom turned toward Star, giving her a focused expression. She nodded, walking toward Marco and proudly puffing up her chest.

"I'll go with you, Marco." Marco smiled, ruffling her hair. She pouted in slight annoyance as he walked toward Tom. The two just kept silent, looking at one another. Training under his former master across his childhood, the two simply _got _each other without much question. Tom let out a sigh as if tiredly agreeing with Marco's silent plan. "Marco?" Star saw him walking alone in the middle, most dangerous looking path.

"Keep focus, Princess," He teased, though Star seemingly saw right through it. She only nodded, going toward the right pathway. Marco turned toward Tom, the two only nodding at one another before the later went down the left path. Seeing his friends off, Marco took a deep breath to compose himself. Just as he took a step forward, his head started throbbing.

_Oh my… Your future speaks to me. _

_My what? _Marco hissed in his mind, the voice sounding like it was teasing him. The voice didn't speak back to him, leaving Marco looking like some crazy person. "For Force's sake… This heat already messing with me?" Hands firmly in his pockets, Marco marched forward, an odd tingle of fear in his veins.

* * *

The march continued weighing down on Marco, the fog getting gradual worse from the lava's fumes. Sweat was pouring down his black and red robes, feeling compelled to just take the first layer off to focus better. The shaking in his right hand continued, forcing him to gradually rub it time to time. _Hate having only one real hand. _He winced as the artificial nerves flared from the heat.

He saw a figure in the distance through, narrowing his eyes to focus. "Hello? Do you know where a town or city is? We need some help fixing our ship." He asked across the rather large gap keeping him and figure apart.

_Oh sweet child, you aren't here for such trivial matters. _

Marco bit his tongue, somewhat believing the figure. _But if they are Sith… _The figure speaking to him through what he assumed to be the Dark Side of the force… He flared his lightsaber, leaping across the gap and pointing his blade at the figure. "How are you speaking to me without moving your lips?" Marco ordered her to answer, but the figure simply giggled, her sweet voice betraying her strength. She gently took the tip of his saber and gripped the blade. She took it out of Marco's hands and spun it around, and passed it back to him.

Marco's mouth was agape, but he shook it off and took back his blade by its hilt. The figure took off their hood, revealing a somewhat older woman. Her purple eyes nearly made him back away, but her inviting smile kept him at ease, surprisingly. _She… She means well. _He put his saber away and let the woman lead. He followed the woman but intently studying her, curious where she stood with the force.

_The force has more shades than just white and black, I thought you knew this? _

Marco blinked, hearing the woman's voice in his head. She didn't move her lips at all, just kept her knowing smile. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting out an answer to her question. "I know it has various shades, I… I dabbled in both sides of the Force."

_So why are you so afraid of the Dark Side? Or rather, both sides overwhelming you? _

He froze in his tracks, eyes looking squarely at his feet. "The… My former master, found peace being in the Jedi Council, as did I." Marco replied. The woman frowned, looking away from Marco and continuing her treck. "Anyway, where are you taking me? I don't need answers, I need supplies."

She smiled once more but never looked back at Marco. He simply sighed and gave up asking. _Maybe her answers could be useful regardless. _They both walked in silence, Marco letting his mind wander to thoughts. And those thoughts of were a spunky young princess in training, thrust under his care by his master of all people.

The memory of Star's reckless leadership of her own band of soldiers into the Serge of Mewni greatly impressed him, her form with that saber of hers beyond powerful. And even ignoring her innate talents, she was the only one to fully embrace her emotions. A fond smile formed on Marco's face as he saw first hand her force powers when her parents were in danger during a major mission a few months back.

Her utter rage amplifying her Force Push, sending droids flying into space. Her joy somehow healing the wound on her mother's shoulder. And her intense focus on the battlefield amplifying her combative skills. _I'm so proud of her. _Marco heard that woman's voice making a faint giggle in the back of his mind. He gave her a sour look, but a knowing expression made him freeze yet again.

_She means much to you, more than you let on, Master Diaz. _

Marco glared at the woman, feeling dark emotions bubble up in his chest. "Yes, she does. And I would kindly _appreciate _you keep that to yourself." She didn't flinch or react to him at all. Only giving him a somber frown before turning around in silence. Part of him hated lashing out like this, but when one of the core rules of the Jedi Council includes no 'relations' with others, Marco had to play it safe.

He didn't expect to fall in love with his own padawan, but she didn't care much about that rule. Something he learned in a… _Marco, focus. _He shook his head, trying not to remember very… _Vivid _thoughts around this mind reader before him. But that damn smile from the woman started bothering Marco, hoping this trip ended soon.

The woman stopped walking suddenly, nearly making Marco trip over her. He was going to ask her what's happening but the woman simply held out both hands, making a sweeping wave. The fog, across the entire planet, was gone. Only ash and lava's fumes remained. She took off her robe, showing an attire a Jedi Master would wear. Her purple robe gently swayed in the wind as she had a more firm posture, stretching her back as she walked toward a pedestal. She turned toward Marco, giving him that familiar smile.

_Your answers can be found here… But are you ready to face them? _

Marco slowly walked forward, passing the woman and standing before the pedestal. He let his right hand hovering over it, looking back at the woman with fear in his eyes.

_The truth hurts, oh it does dear child, but it can set you free. _

He felt his hand tremble, familiar fear making his body shake violently. _What if this truth… _Marco felt… No, he _knew _this was going to do something to him. As if sensing his hesitation, the woman said one final thought before vanishing into the ash.

_If you want to save her, and your friends… _

Marco's eyes went wide as he felt his body move automatically, hand-pressed on the pedestal. For a moment, nothing happened, making Marco laugh nervously. _K-Knew I was being messed with. _But then it hit him like a surge of lightning, his body falling backward violently as his head got a pounding migraine. He screamed bloody murder as a surge of memories not his own entered his mind. Images both horrific and familiar all the same.

He gripped the ground, his fingers digging into the burning soil. "N-No… NO!" He screamed as tears fell down his cheeks. His heart felt like it was going to burst from the blood rushing into it. He got to his feet, eyes bloodshot red as he ran. He couldn't think, he couldn't fight. _Run. _

He ran down the path he jumped across, nearly tripping into the lava as he looked frantically for his friends. But he only saw ghostly figures, being cut down by his own damned blade. "No!" He shoved his hand forward, a storm of lightning shattering the illusion.

"Why… Marco…" He felt everything shut down, falling to his knees as the world around him shifted. He wasn't on a lava-filled planet no longer, he was in the familiar hallways of the Jedi Council chambers, eyes locked on the somber form of Star. Her entire face lost its usual glow, nothing but pale white skin and tired blue eyes. "I thought you loved me?"

"I… I do…" Marco mouthed, but nothing escaped his mouth. She just walked away from him, right leg limping as if she was hurt. "Please, come back!" But she didn't. The scene shifted to a dark night, with bodies lying all around him bloodied and mangled with cuts. Marco got to his feet, eyes wide realizing they were children laying before him.

He tried picking one of them up, but the child vanished through his fingertips. "I… I killed them all…" Marco said softly, trying to wipe the shameful tears away. Getting to his feet, he felt rage coursing through him, demanding _**answers **_for all this. He ignited his blade, the room shifting back to the lava planet. The only figure standing before him was his former master.

To Tom's credit, he looked composed and calm, but in Marco's mind, he saw something else. Everything his master was saying didn't reach his ears, only hearing 'You were my brother!' and 'How could you turn to the dark side!'. Marco backed away, his rage gone and only soul-crushing guilt eating away at his heart. Tom reached out his hand, but Marco kept backing away, eyes stained with tears.

"I'm sorry…" Marco spoke, his voice hoarse. He fell to his knees, lightsaber leaving his gasp. He looked at the damned blade, picking it up and glaring at it. He threw it into the flames, letting it burn into the molten lava. Tom simply looked shocked at the act, not noticing Star rushing to Marco's side in a warm embrace.

"Marco! What…" She didn't need to speak further, feeling _everything _by simply touching him. She started crying, hugging him tighter. "It's okay… It will be okay, I'm here. I won't leave you."

"I'm sorry…" He continued speaking, Tom unable to even look at his friend. He simply looked to the lava, faint blue trying to emit from where Marco's saber landed.

* * *

"Master Lucitor," Star spoke, getting attention from the Deamon Jedi Knight. They were alone, flying back to the Jedi Temple after that… _Mission_, was dealt with. Both felt heavy emotions, seeing their friend act unlike himself. _Marco… _She felt his fear, his terror, trying hard to shake it off. "Do you…"

"No, I do not, but this is not a trivial matter," He spoke, face looking as if he aged ten years. "We must do something." Star nodded, but her suggestion she kept to herself. She knew _exactly _what could fix all of this. She rubbed her stomach, a thin line forming on her lips. Tom put a hand on her shoulder, getting Star's attention. "The child… It is of yours and Marco's."

Star didn't answer, eyes looking at the sleeping form of her master. He was shaking in his bed, eyes refusing to open after utterly shutting down an hour ago. "And what if it is?" Star commented, eyes squarely locked ahead. She could feel the tension rolling off Tom, but she didn't care. _Not when my Marco is… _

"You both broke Jedi Code," Tom gently stated, focusing on flying their ship. "Is that why he broke down?" Star let out a dark laugh, alarming Tom. She simply hugged herself, refusing to look Tom.

"No, it's much worse," Star answered, giving a sideways glance to Tom. "I'm sure Marco will tell you once he wakes up." Tom only nodded, but his face looked even more aged. Star got out of the co-pilot seat and sat by Marco's bedside. She simply took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Closing her eyes, she thought of only happy thoughts, of their adventures together. Marco tried smiling in his half-asleep state, but it quickly formed into a dark scowl.

_I won't leave you._ Star promised to both herself and Marco, shocked that… _could _happen. But seeing the utter nightmare their future could hold, she didn't know what to believe. So she held on to this promise as they entered hyperspace.


	6. Open Your Eyes (BotW AU)

_**When destiny calls one to action, **_

_**They must take up the call,**_

_**Even if they are still lost,**_

_**To the chains of shattered memories. **_

* * *

Deep within the musty caves of the Mewni Mountains, lies a hidden shrine. One that many feared a hundred years ago. It held magical healing ability, one that many Mewmans and Monsters feared alike. But it still was used, regardless of what it…

_Open your eyes…_

A soft, powerful voice echoed through a young man's head. He tried tossing and turning, feeling the strength in his limbs once more. Sitting upright, the young man saw the golden water around him slowly drain, as if he was in a bath of some kind. Brown eyes looking around in confused wonder, he got out of the tub-bath-thing and studied his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud, fingers slowly brushing against the ancient walls surrounding him. A faint flash of light made him groan in pain, falling one knee as he felt his head nearly explode.

_Marco… _

"Star?" Marco uttered, but he didn't know _who _that named belonged to. Was it the voice speaking to him right now? Did she put him in this cave? "W-Who are you? Who… Am I?" The voice didn't respond, making Marco beyond confused. Standing still half-naked not helping matters, Marco took a deep breath and hugged himself, walking around the cave to find a way out.

To his surprise and relief, a red hooded-cape with a matching outfit awaited him. Quickly throwing everything on to ward off the chill coating his person, he sighed in relief his garments offered him. Basic grey long sleeve shirt and black pants matched a pair of brown boots coating his shivering feet. What made Marco smile though, was the red hooded cape hanging off his back. Brushing his fingers over the fabric, he felt… Right, wearing it.

_You always looked dashing in it… _

A hint of red graced his cheeks, hearing Star speak to him again. Was she his partner? The name felt important…

_I can't talk anymore, but get out of there, soon… _

Not arguing with the only thing helping him, Marco dashed out of the room and saw odder glowing structures. Various marks of red moons, small sage-like people and even strange text he somehow understood coated his surroundings. Stopping at a pedestal though, Marco noticed a small tablet-looking device. Walking toward it, he picked it up off the pedestal, reading the inscription on the back.

"Marco, this was something Master Glossyarck gave me. Something to… I guess control my magic, which is a joke of itself. I only mastered it after…" Marco's chest hurt reading this, though he pressed on. "You simply hold the grip and channel your thoughts into it. Just know that only a few ruins, as Glossyarck calls them, are on here. Not sure if they work still but please, be careful. I don't know how long you are going to be out."

More questions rattled through his mind, but seeing that this person cared so much about him, he simply latched the tablet on his belt. Seeing a few boulders before him, Marco looked at his hands and clenched them a few times. Nodding to himself, he started climbing… With odd ease. Maybe he was a climber before going to sleep? Marco didn't question anything further, using his lanet skills to climb upward, finding some light ahead. Running toward the light, it revealed the vast land of Mewni.

Looking over the nearby cliff, he saw nearly the entire world. Mountains coated with lava, vast plans of grass painted with flowers of all kinds, even a massive castle in the distance. He reached his hand out, finally noticing an odd accessory on his finger. A small ring, with a blood red moon in the center of it. He tried taking it off… But it wouldn't budge. Figuring this Star person gave it to him, he didn't think much of it. Maybe this is a clue of some kind?

Something tossed in his direction made him instinctually roll away however, seeing a small goblin-type creature. It's red skin and soulless eyes made him gulp, but clenching his fists, a surge of surprise confidence came over him. Picking up the nearest tree branch near the cliff, he ran towards the creature and made a few careful jabs. They hit the creature, making it stager in place. Making a pleased smirk, Marco continued his attack… Only for his weapon to snap in half. The goblin laughed at Marco as if mocking him. "I still got my fists." Marco landed a few careful punches… Shocked at how much better he was doing. Landing a careful chop, the creature vanished in a puff of smoke.

The two other nearby red Goblins looked at each other before running off in fear. "Serves you right! I just woke up, so give me a break!" Marco shouted at them, groaning at how tired he suddenly became. Spotting an apple tree, Marco walked toward that and climbed up to get a few of the lovely fruits. Having a handful of the apples in his arms, he spotted a nearby campfire, with a hooded old man of some kind prodding the flames. "Excuse me?" Marco asked, walking toward the man. "Mind if I sit here for a moment? Want to rest."

"Of course, dear boy!" The man boastfully shouted, causing Marco to smile at the man's friendliness. Sitting on the log across him, Marco took in the man's features as he was roughly chewing on some chicken. He was short, even smaller than Marco himself. But his tired, near war-torn blue eyes, told Marco his true age. He would comment on that but seeing his near bear-sized arms and legs told him to remain silent. Munching on his apple, Marco let himself get lost in thought, trying to piece together his situation. "I say, haven't seen anyone come out of that cave. Your home, chap?"

"Oh! Uh… No, I don't think so." Marco put his apple down, looking into the fire. "I woke up in there a few minutes ago, with someone named Star calling out to me." Marco was focused on the fire, not noticing the man stiffed at the girls name being dropped. "Coming out of some… Golden water of some kind, I left that cave and… Killed a goblin." Marco looked at the man, having a confused expression. "Where… _Are _we?"

"Lad… You…" He wanted to say something, but looked away, letting out a deep breath before patting his knees. "Come, I'll explain." The man stood up, giving Marco a sideways glance. "Name's River."

Marco stood up, putting the remaining apples in his pocket and holding out his hand. "Marco. Thanks for helping me here. Don't know where I should go honestly…" River shook his hand and the two walked across the vast planes of endless grass and plant life before them. River lugged his heavy chopping ax, walking a few paces ahead of Marco.

"This is the Mewni Wilderness, part of the Mewni Kingdom," River started, his voice teetering between joyful and somber. "Long ago, this was a prideful kingdom, with its king and queen ruling with a loving hand. Well, heard stories of the Queen putting her King in line a few times, but don't tell anyone that." Marco rolled his eyes, smiling at the story. "It also had a princess and royal knight, but their fates were unsaid after the Calamity struck."

"Calamity?" Marco asked in confusion, though his hands instinctually clenched into balled fists. He had a feeling this 'Calamity' caused a lot of problems for him in his past life.

"Yes boy, what a dreadful thing that was…." River continued, jabbing the ax's hilt into the ground and looking toward the Castle, far into the distance. Marco stood next to him, seeing… Oddly enough, a single tear coming down River's cheek. "The kingdom didn't know how to fight it, aside from the chosen two confronting the vile creature."

"No armies? Just two people?" Marco asked, nearly scoffing at the idea. "That sounds ridiculous." Looking at River, he saw a look that nearly nailed him into the ground. "B-But maybe there was a good reason, r-right?"

River looked away, thin line across his lips. "I suppose so, boy." River didn't say anything else, just walking ahead with Marco following nervously. The duo careful walked through the grasslands, with River stopping near a pile of flowers. "Marco, pick up some of these." Complying, Marco followed his instruction. "Now, hold out that tablet thing of yours. If the legends are true…"

Marco held out the tablet near the flowers and they suddenly vanished. "W-What?!" Marco shouted, looking all over for the flowers. River simply patted Marco's back, pointing to the screen. "They are inside it now? How do we use them to cook or make tonics?"

"Ah, so you have the wild adventure in you after all. And you can't remember anything, ha!" River slapped Marco on the back, nearly making him fall into the pile of grass. "You simply tap the screen to use whatever you stored. Just keep in mind, not sure how much you can keep in there…"

"Thanks…" Marco grumbled, latching the tablet on to his belt again. "What's this thing called anyway? You said there are legends surrounding it?"

"Ah yes, the Dimensional Slate." Marco's eyebrow quirked up in interest. "Years ago, the people of this land used devices like that to store various items, food and even travel! They were unable to use the devices innate magic, but the princess tried using it."

"Huh…" Marco rubbed his chin, looking at the back of the slate, re-reading Star's message to him. His head suddenly felt like hammers were banging it, falling on both knees and screaming in pain.

"Marco! What's wrong?" River asked worriedly but backed away when he saw tears coming down Marco's cheeks. His mind was…

* * *

Marco stood in the castle throne room, his eyes locked on the blond princess before him. Radiant blond hair, flowing like a golden sea. Her blue eyes looking right at his brown, having… No warmth in them at all. Remembering his squire training with Lavabo, something his father encouraged him to take seriously, he stood still like a royal guard. But it wasn't helped by the Master Sword's weight on his back.

"Now, today marks the first day as my daughter's royal protector." River stated, his eyes looking at Star. He nudged his eyes toward Marco as if silently telling her to give the boy a chance. Star just folded her gloved arms and narrowed her blue eyes. "Sweetie, you know why…"

"Yeah, one day a boy will yank a 'magical' sword from the ground and after that day, he watches over the princess of Mewni. How _riveting._" The princess spat.

"I promise, do my very best protecting you," Marco bowed, going one knee and hoping, praying to the gods, he doesn't make a fool of himself. _She already hates me and I literally walked in the door. _But she just formed a thin line on her lips and walked off. "...Sir?" River looked at Marco, encouraging him to continue. "...Should I put the sword back and go home?"

"My boy, already with the jokes!" River laughed boastfully, with Marco making a nervous laugh himself. "She will warm up to you, all in due time. Now, you are aware of the weight on your back?"

"The sword is a bit heavy, sir," Marco replied honestly, but he was aware of the double meaning. _I've read about the legends. Something bad is coming, isn't it? _As if reading his mind, River put both hands on Marco's shoulders. His face looked… Tired, with a twinge of guilt mixed within it.

"I never wanted this to happen, much less to such a boy like yourself," River started with Marco's eyes locked on his boots. "But… Fate chooses you… And my daughter…" River sighed, fixing the crown on his head. "Keep watch over my daughter and train. You will meet the other champions soon enough."

"Champions?" Marco asked, but the king already was dismissed, leaving Marco alone in the throne room. Seeing a flight of stairs to the Princess's chambers, he sighed, walking up them to meet his 'best friend' for the next god knows how long. Making his way through a few flights of stairs, Marco found the door to… Star? That was her name? _Didn't even give me her name… How thoughtful. _Marco frowned, though he figured it was his lack of social skills that lead to Star hating him already. _Not the catch of the town back home either, so… _Sighing at himself, Marco knocked on her door… But it slowly opened. "Princess? May I enter?"

"No, you may not." She replied. _Alright then. _Marco stood in place and waited by her doorframe, standing guard instead. Star looked at him blankly, holding back a smile. "Fine, come in. You look stiff as a board."

"Thanks…" Marco mumbled, standing before the princess. "Um… We are going to work together for a while, it seems." Star dumbly nodded and said nothing. "Did I do something wrong? I just meet you and you seem on edge."

"Oh, just trying to do my duty but can't do it," She sat on her bed, folding her arms together. "Something you wouldn't understand, considering that _thing _on your back." Marco shifted in place, taking a deep breath. Doesn't Star get he left things behind? How he has a family back home? Even some friends? Ignoring the anger bubbling up inside him, he coughed collecting his thoughts.

"I didn't ask for this, or to be your protector," Marco took the Master Sword out, looking at his reflection in the blade's steel. "But I am, so regardless if you hate me or not, I'm not backing down from my job." Marco put the blade away, folding his arms. "Are we going to get along, or is this just…"

"It's business and you will treat me with respect," Star turned around, not looking at his annoyed brown eyes. _Stuck up, pompous… _Marco simply bit his tongue, walking out of the room and slamming the door shut. "What are you doing?"

"My job," Marco said harshly, standing by the door and holding out his sword, hand nearly turning white holding its hilt. _If she wants it to be like that, then so be it._

* * *

Marco took some deep breaths, trying to compose himself. "Y-You were the king?" Marco asked in between breaths, with River looking away from Marco. "And Star is your… And I was…"

"You are remembering?" River asked cautiously, like disarming a bomb. Marco looked at the castle, anger bubbling up inside him. _So… She was like that, huh. _He was being called to do his job again. No wonder River was conveniently waiting outside that cave for him.

"...I think I got it from here." Marco said hastily, getting up and fixing himself. Before River could stop him, Marco ran into the trees in the distance, trying to find anything. _Something. _To keep himself from going mad. He could even faintly hear Star's voice rattling through his head as if trying to explain things to him. But he blocked it out, doing deeper into the sea of trees.

Not bothering to look back, Marco simply used his free-hand to wield his slate, using it as a make shield until he could find a proper one. _Was it right to just ditch River like that? _Marco pondered, walking slowly through the field of trees. For all he knew, River would have explained things further… Shaking off the thought, Marco focused on his surroundings, like the various trees around him in this forest. He couldn't help but admire how sturdy the woodwork was. Maybe Mewni Pine Oak? He made a mental note to chope some down for later, maybe to make a fire or something. Marco paused though, seeing a shivering… Dragon? It _looked _like one, scales noticeable and tail long as could be. Marco kelt down, somewhat crawling closer to the creature. It's grey scales matched its slitted eyes. _But they don't look soulless, like the monsters earlier… _

"Hey, I'm Marco," He started, holding out his hand. The dragon squinted its eyes, blinking a few times before it's expression grew warmer. Moving closer to him using its wheeled feet, the dragon started cooing, rubbing its head against Marco's hand. "Aww, nice to see you too. Look, I got a few apples." Marco tapped the slate, making one appear out of thin air. Gesturing the creature to take a nibble, the dragon ate the entire thing in one go. Marco rubbed the dragon's chin, noticing it had a collar. "Who's your owner?" Reading it's tag, stating '667', Marco simply rubbed his chin.

_I do need to get around here… _Marco seriously thought, noting how walking on foot everywhere would be a problem at some point. More so with how the weather could act up… Seemingly reading his thoughts, the dragon slowly rode away from him, it's head gesturing Marco to follow. The dragon and Marco walked through the sea of trees as the warm sunlight faded away into midnight blues. Feeling the air chill, Marco hugged himself, trying to stay warm. He noted to get a few sets of clothing whenever he could get some money.

The dragon made a faint growl, pointing its head forward like a hunting hound. Marco saw a little hovel, a few tree branchings over a fire pit and a few rocks. _Good girl. _Marco scratched the dragon's chin and sat on the rock, letting the warm fires soothe his cold body. The dragon was, not surprisingly to Marco, very warm. _Maybe their internal flames allow them to deal with the temperature better. _

He paused, rubbing his chin once more. "How come I'm more aware of things now… Is it because I have a few of my memories back?" He looked toward the dragon, who simply just cooed as she rested her large head on Marco's lap. "I guess we can worry about this tomorrow, it's getting late." Marco closed his eyes, letting the soft embers guide him to sleep, his mind going to...

* * *

Marco was walking through a small village, Master Sword firmly on his back. The object continued to weigh on him, having a hard time fixing its strap. _This scabbard is too old… _Marco thought, wondering why his father gave him this to hold the legendary blade. Marco shrugged his shoulders, figuring it's from how he literally found it in the Lost Woods of the Mewni Wilderlands. All kinds of strange magic there…

"You're walking too slow." Marco groaned inwardly, an annoying voice reminding him why he was in Castle Town again. His brown eyes studied the annoying princess he was tasked watching over. Feeling his annoyed gaze. "I don't like you either champ, so it's mutual."

"Duly noted, your highness," Marco scoffed, folding his arms as the duo walked through the clustered town. Even with his sour mood, Marco couldn't help but smile at the children playing and various species, both Mewman and Monster mingling together. _Reminds me of home… _He made a note to write to his parents and give wishes to Buff Frog about his kids. "Still fiddling with your teacher's gift?"

"Yes, oh _legendary _hero." Star spat out, tapping the screen and trying to take a few pictures of the nearby shops. "If I'm going to use this to master magic, might as well take advantage of the time off dad gave me." Marco walked closer to Star, trying to see what she was doing. He saw a picture of a little girl eating an apple and feeding the nearby baby dragoncycles. She cooed at the sight, making Marco smirk in amusement. _So she can be a normal person sometimes. _Noticing Marco studying her, Star raised an eyebrow. Marco simply drifted his attention elsewhere, Star replying with a shrug and walking ahead. Marco followed, going into his usual routine; the Princess does something, he follows. She breaks something, he fixes it. She yells at him, he clams up to avoid the king kicking him out. Marco clearly didn't mind this, _loving _the past two weeks of hell… _No, things could be much worse, if the rumors of the Calamity are right. _

He gave Star another glance, his face turning a shade of red. His fellow squires commenting on how beautiful the Mewni Princess was weren't wrong. Didn't help that her blue tunic and black pants fit nicely on… _Focus, she hates you, you hate her. End of discussion Diaz. _Marco sighed at his stupid thoughts and tried to focus on his job. And that involved making sure she didn't punch one of her own _guards_. He grabbed her wrist before she could land the blow, earning a scathing look. "What's going on?" Marco asked harshly, both to Star and the knight towering above the monster child crying with a torn-up doll in her arms.

"This idiot was going to hurt this child!" Star yelled at Marco, letting go of Star and trying to read the room. Various town's people huddled around them, watching the apparent scene. The guard simply rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to stay calm. "The law dictates we don't harm a citizen of Mewni unless they did something wrong." She turned to Marco, having an oddly kind expression.

"This _thing _attacked my baby girl!" The old woman shouted, pointing her crusty finger at the crying monster child. "It's just another example of the calamity infecting us all!" Marco simply walked between the child and the Mewman, holding his hands out. _This is stupid. _

"Look, there is no evidence of the calamity anywhere on Mewni yet," Marco started, but the woman scoffed, simply pointing to Marco's blade on his back. "...So what, I can use the Legendary Blade of Evils Bane? Doesn't mean we are in trouble. Just means I was chosen to use it, just like our Princess is fated to master the mystic arts." Marco folded his arms, narrowing his eyes. "Besides, the Princess ordered you, your child and this knight. Clearly, this is all just a simple misunderstanding." Marco turned toward Star, giving a respectful bow. "Isn't that right, Princess Star?"

Star blinked, mouth agape for a hot second. She quickly collected herself and spoke in her 'regal' tone. "T-That is correct, my knight. Everyone, go back to what you were doing prior." Everyone simply went back to what they were doing, aside from the woman having a nasty glare at the Princess and her knight. The knight that apparently started the mess only bowed in disgrace and walked off, resuming his post. Star walked toward the monster girl, holding out her hand and giving a small smile. "Let me see your toy, okay sweetie?" Star said gently, the monster girl passing her doll to Star. She tapped the slate a few times, taking out a needle and thread, stitching up the torn-up doll. "See, good as new!" The girl giggled and hugged Star's leg, the princess simply patting her head in response.

"Thank you!" The girl shouted as she ran back to her mother, a lizard-Mewman hybrid. Star and Marco walked out of the city, figuring they could escape the looks they were getting. Now at the castle bridge, Star walked over to the ledge, leading her arms over it. Sighing tiredly, Marco cautiously walked toward her.

"...This never changes, the Monsters and Mewmans not getting along." Star said in melancholy, with Marco looking into the distance. "It's not like other races on Mewni aren't that different from Monsters. The Lucitors are demon-like while the Pony's are literal horse people. I mean, they look like Monsters, but aren't called that."

"Back home…" Marco started, standing next to Star and getting her blue eyes to look into his brown ones. "My town of Creek Village has a monster family that used to live near the castle." Marco smiled, remembering the sword lessons he learned from Buff Frog. "He was a frog-man, having a lot of kids. His wife passed away, so my family and I helped him out from time to time." Star's blue eyes sparked with interest, making Marco see… _She really does care. _He looked away from her and smiled. "It's nice to know that my future queen will help everyone, not just her people."

"Marco…" Star breathed, with his body shivering at how nice that sounded. _Woah, those trees over there look great! _Marco desperately thought to keep his mind from wandering elsewhere. "...Thank you."

"Should we head back to the castle? Or you want to explore a bit?" Marco asked, a faint smirk forming. "We can practice with your sword skills, you need to learn them anyway." Star rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Marco in jest.

"I thought that was your job?" She teased with Marco sighing to himself. _At least she's being nicer to me. _

* * *

The warmth of Mewni sunlight peaked through the trees, it's small rays hitting Marco's cheeks. _That was some dream…_ Marco thought as he woke up, stretching his limps but raised an eyebrow at the dragoncycle nowhere in sight. "Nachos, you here girl?" Marco whistled, not bothering to question why he named it that. To his surprise, the dragon nearly tackled into Marco, using its massive jaw to grip his shirt and drive off. Marco instinctively flipped onto her back, gripping Nacho's horns and revving them up. His eyes darted behind, seeing…

"What the hell is _that_ thing?!" Marco said exasperatedly, seeing a spider-like mechanical creature stalk toward him. It was glowing purples and blues, having a single red eye that locked on every moment Marco was making. "Let's go Nachos!" Marco gripped her horns, the dragoncycle complying and driving even faster. Her wheeled feet ripping chunks of grass and dirt as they raced around the forest, the local wildlife scurrying away from the racket currently happening.

The mechanical beast made a faint ticking sound, it's single eye glowing ethereal blue. Marco felt his mind scream _run_ and that's exactly what he did, making Nacho's drift behind a tree. A powerful blast of blue magic struck where they were prior, leaving nothing but pure ash. _We're done for… _Marco covered his face, trying to think of _something_ to take down the creature. He looked at his slate, tapping it frantically, hoping a weapon of some kind was stored within it. He found, only a basic bow and odd-looking arrow. "Girl, I know it's scary out there." Marco gently scratched Nacho's chin to calm her down, the poor thing shaking like a leaf. "But if we don't take care of Cyclops, it will keep following us. Do you trust me?" Marco asked softly, with the dragoncycle making a huff, it's snout seemingly grinning. Marco mouthed a 'thank you', driving around the mechanical beast once more.

Carefully avoiding various laser blasts, Marco equips the bow and arrow, trying to find the ideal place to aim his shot. Despite the intense noise and frantic destruction, Marco's focus was firmly on the creature.

_You can do this… _

He heard Star reach out to him again, an odd surge of confidence flowing through him. "Now!" Marco jumped off of Nachos, feeling time itself freezing around him. Taking aim, Marco carefully shoots the blue arrow into the creature, a surge of magic oozing out of the arrow. Blues and Yellows nearly painted the atmosphere as the arrow collided with the creature, Marco slowly landing back on Nachos and the duo driving away from the loud explosion. Stopping a few feet away, Marco saw a pile of parts and the remains of the arrow he just used. Going back to the scene, Marco kelt down and took out his slate, using it's seemingly infinite storage to scavenge whatever the creature left behind.

"Guardian defeated, slate 10% restored." The device suddenly uttered, making Marco nearly jump. _T-This thing can speak? Well, I'll be… _"Remote Bombs Restored." Marco saw a new icon appear before the slate, having the image of two kinds of bombs. Smiling at getting this surprising tool, he continued storing objects into the slate before putting it back on his belt. Standing up, he saw the castle in the distance, an odd longing in his chest acting up.

"Nachos, mind if we pay a visit to a friend?" Marco asked his trusty steed, with the Dragoncycle giving a mighty roar. Marco hopped on her back and the duo raced back to where River was camped. _Hope he's willing to talk to me again. _Driving across the landscape was a lot more enjoyable than walking everywhere, with Marco giving a thankful pat to Nacho's head. He did wonder though, where did she come from? More importantly, how did she survive the many years in the wild without him?

_My memory is piecing itself back together… _Marco figured his grip on Nacho's horns firm. There were still _many _holes in his head, specifically about this Star person and about _why _Mewni turned into what it is today. _I need to find out what happened to Star. _Marco decided, putting aside his confusion on what she was to him. Finding a familiar campsite after a few minutes of traveling, River stood up, having a knowing smile on his face. "Ah, seems you found your steed lad."

"Nachos is a great girl," Marco scratched her chin as he dismounted. "We took down a… Guardian was it?" Marco took out the magical arrow, not just a broken one, to show River. The man took it, his eyes narrowing. "Star put a bow and arrow in the slate before… I don't know. Can you explain to me what happened?" Marco sat down on a rock near the fire, with River sitting across from him. Nachos just stayed on guard, resting near the fire but keeping some distance.

"She's… Keeping the calamity at bay. To this day." Marco shot up, his hand reaching for a sword he did not have. River made a weak smile. "Boy, so much as changed, yet so little has as well." Marco sheepishly sat back down, fighting down the blush threatening to form on his cheeks. "She awakened her magic, but has been using it to fight Calamity Toffee for nearly 100 years."

"Y-You said, 100 Years. Right?" Marco breathed, trying not to laugh at this clear joke. River's downcast face said otherwise, however, causing Marco to cover his face in shame. "I was sleeping for 100 years, as Star was fighting. What kind of knight am I?"

"Marco, you died, that's why you were sleeping." Marco uncovered his face, realization coming over him. "...You and the other guardians, we were able to get them away from their Divine Beasts, but sadly their resurrection shrines are sealed by the calamity."

"I thought there were only one of those things?" Marco pointed to his cave, the one he got out of yesterday. River rubbed his long grey beard, seemingly lost in thought. "Then again, I literally only know fragments of the old world, so I dunno."

"It's fine boy, just focus on your mission," Marco leaned forward, figuring what his king is going to ask next. "Find my daughter and get her out of that castle. Please. While you are far from ready… Please, do so when you can."

"What about my memories? Would they help me find her?" Marco asked back, with River nodding, holding out his hand. Marco passed him the slate, the king brushing his fingers over it. The king groaned in annoyance using it, causing Marco to make an odd nostalgic chuckle. Passing it back to him, Marco looked at the screen and he saw static images scattered about. "Pictures? My last memory of her, she did like taking them…"

"Explore the land and find these locations. Pretty sure that old coot is in Pie Village." Marco raised an eyebrow. "Oh, let me mark it on your…" River looked at the slate again, having a frown on his face. "This blasted thing is broken!"

Looking at the slate, Marco simply saw static where a map should be. His eyes looked around the Mewni Wildlands, seeing a massive tower nearly breaking the heavens. "Should I climb that? I think it could fix this." Marco pointed to the slate, with River shrugging his shoulders.

"There's my chap, ready to do crazy things for my daughter," Marco made a faint smile, feeling a warmth come over him. "Go on, I will catch up. If you can fix that map, I'll give you a parting gift for your travels. You are going to need more than some slate and a dragoncycle to face Toffee!" Marco laughed, somewhat bitterly, knowing that already. He pet Nachos before mounting on her and the duo heading toward the massive tower.

* * *

The warm sunlight glazed over the Mewni Wilderness as Marco and Nachos drove across the endless green, both sets of eyes focused on the massive tower miles away. Looking at the stature of the tower, Marco couldn't help but ask a few questions in his mind.

Who made them? And did they relate to that slate on his belt? If so, could they possibly be a source of magic? Something that Star seemingly had issue mastering all those years ago? Sighing at his train of thought, Marco gently revved Nacho's horns, encouraging her to move a little faster. Complying with her rider, Nachos drove across the landscape at record speed, breaking at the tower's base.

Hopping off the dragoncycle, Marco simply rubbed his chin as he looked up the massive tower. "...You can't fly, huh?" Marco asked Nachos, with the dragoncycle making a mournful cry. Kneeling at the creature's side, he saw where her wings should have been… Gone. Only healed scars in their place. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you girl." Marco gently petted the dragon, only earning a weak roar of understanding. "I'll be right back, I promise." Turning away from Nachos, Marco clenched his fists in and out, getting ready for the climb. Grabbing hold of the branch-like steel, he slowly climbed upward.

Seeing that he was a good ten or so minutes away from reaching the top, Marco let his mind linger on what he remembered. The faint memories of Star were… Confusing to say the least. _We got off on the wrong foot and… Got better? _Marco felt his body move faster as he tried recalling the best he could. _But if we were together… _He paused, eyes looking at the blood moon ring on his finger. _...A promise._

While not a memory, flashes of them alone in some temple rang through, them holding one another and giving each other blood moon rings. Marco let out a shaky breath, trying to recover from the flash of images. "Focus…" He willed himself not to look down. "On not dying again." He continued his climb, mind locked reaching the top. Seeing a small platform attached to the metallic vines, Marco leaped toward it and took a much needed deep breath.

Looking over the horizon, only halfway up the tower, Marco was at a loss. _I climbed this much… _His eyes saw Nachos soundly resting, her sitting almost like a cat. Letting a smile form on his face, he turned around and took a steady breath. Resuming his climb, Marco focused on how much energy he put into gripping the metallic vines. _It's all about not going to fast. _He decided, slotting away this knowledge nugget for later. Seeing an opening ahead, Marco braced himself for the final push, pulling himself into a jump. Carefully rolling onto the platform, Marco took in his surroundings.

The platform's base was rustic, ancient-looking thanks to moss growing over it's blue and purple scriptures. He couldn't make out what they said, likely low-Mewman, and decided to just keep surveying. Similar to the cave he woke up in, he spotted a slot, seemingly for his slate.

_Put it in there…_

"Star…" Marco breathed, relieved to hear her voice again. Granted it was only for a few hours since he last heard her, but it still made him feel a bit better. Walking toward the slot and placed his slate into it. Once inside it, the slot shifted around, turning the slate on it's back. A weak beam of blue and yellow light came down onto the slate before a weak chime was emitted. The slate popped out, Marco stumbling to catch it. "Well, this is really busted, nearly dropped the Dimensional Slate." Looking at the device, Marco raised an eyebrow, using his fingers to pinch at the screen.

What was once a blank map, now had a few landmarks filled out, with a place called 'The Great Platu' named. _But there are so many areas blank. _Marco took notice immediately. His eyes looked up, seeing other towers rise up from the ground. Slowly walking to his tower's edge, he realized how far away from many of these new towers were. Putting the dots together in his mind, he nodded and held out the slate. _Maybe… _Marco used the device's odd telescope ruin, one of the few that worked, to mark two of the towers. One far northeast and another towards the south. Noticing this worked, the slate marking them on his map, he smiled as he put it away.

Marco walked towards the tower's edge, sitting down and letting his legs dangle off it. "So… My adventure really is beginning, huh?" He seemingly said to no one in particular. "Sorry I bearly remember you, but then again, I don't even know who _I _am really." Marco made a weak laugh before sighing, eyes drifting to the ring on his finger. "I'll find you. Hopefully, I remember everything by then." Letting the cool Mewni breeze brush past him, Marco stood up and patted his cheeks. _Right, time to climb back down._

Retracing his steps, Marco carefully climbed down the tower, though he had a harsh landing or two in the process. Groaning in minor pains, once he finally hit the grass, his eyes were meet with River chuckling boastfully, with Nachos munching on a few pieces of meat. "Dear boy, you need to embrace your inner _hunter. _The poor dragon was starving." Nachos gave Marco a guilty look but Marco simply petted her, giving a weak 'sorry' smile in response.

"Kind of hard to hunt, when you only got your fists and some wit," Marco replied dryly. He held out his slate for River to see, the old king giving it a look. "Most of this area is mapped out now, but a lot of Mewni needs charting." He looked up at Marco, who was now pacing. "I can't go into Mewni Castle just yet, I only have my bare hands and a few broken ruins on the slate… So need to find more towers, those guardians you mentioned and a few weapons so... " Marco paused, his stomach rumbling. "...And I guess scavage the land for food."

River gave a fatherly smile, passing Marco the slate and giving him a rough punch in the arm. "No wonder pumpkin warmed up to you, knew you had that warrior's spirit the second I saw you!" Marco made a weak laugh, eyes drifted toward the castle for a hot second before looking away. "Now, on to that gift, I promised you…" River took out a glider-looking device from his satchel, having royal blues and purples on its sail.

"A glider?" Marco asked, looking at the tool and rubbing his chin. "And I'm guessing, I can use that when…"

"Yep!" River tossed the device at Marco, who caught it before hitting the ground. Putting his hands around the grips, he was surprised at how sturdy it felt. _I could glide for hours if I had the strength. _He smiled, though his gaze drifted to Nachos, it soon forming a thin line. _Only use this when she's in a stable, can't abandon her again. _Putting it on his back, Marco went on one knee and bowed his head. River's eyes went wide at the gesture, with the man coughing to compose himself. "Lad… The time of royalty is over." Marco stood up, rubbing his neck in confusion. "Before you say it, no, I'm not the king of Mewni anymore."

"...Sorry if I made you…" River laughed boastfully, causing Marco to drop the topic. Arms folded together, he looked toward the northeast, the first major location of his quest. "Do you want to come with me? Pretty sure Nachos can ride two people." Marco's mind flashed on a specific blond princess holding him as they rode through the land, instantly turning his face a shade of red before shaking it off.

"No boy," River stated, putting a hand on Marco's shoulder. "My old bones aren't made for grand quests anymore." Passing Marco a basic rustic sword, he looked at River with concern. "Go, find my daughter, save this land. I will be fine." Marco relented, putting the sword on his back, in the same sheth his Master Sword used to reside in. Seeing Marco's downcast expression, River just made a jolly laugh. "I'm not dying Marco! I've lived a hundred years, I can stomach a few more."

"Hope to see you again soon sir," Marco hopped on Nachos. "...No, Star and I _will _see you soon." River waved goodbye as Marco drove north. After enough distance passed, River took a tired breath and looked at his hand. What was once flesh turned a translucent blue, soon his entire body emitting faint blue flames. Now donning a more regal look, River took off his crown, brushing his fingers over the see-through steel and a single tear fell.

"Marco… Star… I'm sorry I failed you both." Feeling his restless spirit going weak, he walked back to his spot. The campfire he called home.

* * *

As the duo rode north, Marco's eyes rose at the sight of an odd blue glow a few feet away from him. Patting Nacho's to stop, the dragoncycle paused as her rider hopped off, hand itching for his rusted sword. The odd… _Shrine… _That's the word that popped into Marco's mind, upon seeing it clearer. It was rustic, having moss and mold growing off it, but it's faint blue and purple glows were very noticeable. Putting his blade away, Marco walked closer to it and wondered how to get inside. _Might have some decent gear. _Marco sheepishly looked over his person, lamenting the lack of a proper shield and arrows for the bow he had on him.

Nacho's made a tired roar, causing Marco to look in her direction. The dragoncycle simply parked near the shine, closing her eyes and taking some much-needed rest. _My girl and her naps… _Marco's memory was faint, but for some reason, everything about his dragoncycle clicked in his mind. _Why isn't it like that with Star… _Marco mused as he walked toward where the shrine's entrance was supposed to be, but it was sealed up. "Great, how am I going to get inside it now?"

A faint hum emitted from his belt, Marco taking out his slate. It had an odd butterfly icon flickering non-stop. Looking between his tool and a familiar looking slot, Marco held up the slate toward it. A loud chime reverbed, causing the door to open and Marco to smirk in accomplishment. Clipping the slate back on his belt, he gave Nachos a knowing nod, but the dragon was sound asleep. _I'll come back soon._

Walking to a small circle-shaped platform, it slowly went downward not unlike an elevator. Coming to his destination, Marco walked forward and his eyes went wide in wonder. He was now in a massive room, having seemingly two floors to explore and various glowing orbs. What got his attention though, was another slot for his slate. _Another one? _Marco walked toward it, putting the slate in its spot. Not unlike the tower earlier, a golden and blue light struck the slate before popping out and landing in Marco's hands.

Studying the device, he noticed a set of… _Golden Hands? _Marco scratched his chin, putting the slate back on his belt and exploring this odd location. Unlike the other odd magical ruins and objects, he encountered thus far, the shrine's interior was so _new _looking. The Mewman scriptures were very easy to understand, saying something along the lines of 'Royal Family' and 'Challenge of Wisdom'. Mirroring the clear text, the various walls and supports keeping the shrine afloat apparently, were using super thick steel. Marco made a few taps with his wrist, smirking at the craftsmanship. _If I could get a blade or shield forged out of this stuff… _He smirked, the mental image of having a blue shield on his back appearing in his mind.

A faint metallic screech got his attention though, pulling out his blade and slate. Brown eyes darting around, they eventually landed on a broken down mechanical creature, not unlike the one he fought with Nachos earlier. It's parts laying bare on the ground, though its eye was locked on Marco, ready to fire. Rolling away from the blast, Marco flicked his wrist, ready to make a leaping slash.

"Heroic Hands Ruin Ready." Marco made an audible 'huh?' before his hands were coated in a golden aura, fist smashing the mechanical beast across the room. Slamming against the wall, the body of the creature lost it's blue glow, shutting down outright. "Use of this ruin only lasts sixty seconds before recharge," The voice, seemingly his slate, uttered. Saying no more, Marco looked at his golden hands, wondering how this was even possible.

_Magic… Is fun to use, isn't it?_

Marco looked up at the ceiling, hearing Star's voice calling out to him.

_I loved that ruin… Was useful on our adventures together._

"Adventures?" Marco asked aloud but Star didn't respond, causing him to sigh. "Well… Maybe I can use this to lift that ball over there." Marco's eyes turned toward the glowing blue ball, using his hands to pick the thing up and they oddly enough, inflated to help support the things massive size. Carefully walking to a nearby opening for the ball, Marco threw the object into it. A faint chime emitted within the shrine, a nearby gate coming down. Making a faint pump in satisfaction, Marco continued deeper into the shrine.

He kept on exploring, making careful leaps and dashes to avoid the odd spikes. _Thank the gods for that ruin though… _Marco thought as he used said ruin to keep a ball from throwing him off a narrow platform, pushing said object aside. Spotting a chest in the distance, Marco made one final leap toward the small platform it was on, opening the large lid. Seeing a few gems… _Rubes. _Marco recalled, putting ten of the red gems into his pocket before closing the lid. The only thing left was to find one more chest, which was across the final floor, and reach the edge of the final floor. Looking across the gap, Marco took a deep breath before cracking his neck and dashing off the ledge. Once in the air, he took out his glider and flew across, only landing on the platform with half his left foot keeping balance.

Falling flat on his face, Marco swore he heard Star make a weak chuckle in the back of his mind.

_That was very impressive of you, oh brave hero…_

"Would be great if you could help me here!" Marco shouted, but no reply just got under his nerves. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he went over to the chest nearby and kicked it open. The lid flat out fell off, making Marco rub his neck in minor confusion. Leaning into the chest, he saw a blue shield, _just _like the one he imagined. Throwing the object on his arm, Marco tested its weight and sturdiness. Pleased after a few knocks with his fist, he walked up to the nearby set of stairs, reaching the floor's edge.

His eyes went wide, seeing an old woman sitting cross-legged and in deep meditation. Her skin looked beyond pale, almost mirroring… _Oh no! _Marco rushed over toward the woman but paused at the blue and yellow square dome protecting her. Marco touched it, making it shatter like shards of glass. Thankfully it didn't break like glass, only turning into particles that vanished after a moment or so.

"Hero of the Legend…" The woman started, not moving her mouth but her voice reaching to Marco's mind. "You completed the first of many shrines. For your quest, to save the Princess of Mewni and this land itself, collect the Orbs…" A golden orb flew into Marco's chest, but it oddly enough didn't hurt. In fact, he felt _stronger _as the energy flowed through his body. Nodding at the woman, he was going to help her up… But her form vanished, not unlike the dome she was sealed within. Blue and golden light overtaking Marco's senses, he closed his eyes and upon opening them, he was back outside the shrine. It's glow still bright blue and yellow, Marco just rubbed his chin, wondering what _just _happened.

"What are you doing?" Marco's head perked up, seeing a young woman with brown hair glaring at him. She had a mole on her right cheek, sharing his brown eyes. Mirroring Marco's own confusion, the woman lowered the sword in her hands. Before she could say anything else, Nacho's slammed into her, skidding to Marco's side as faint embers emitted from her nostrils. Marco clenched his fist, ready to activate the ruin if need be. "Wait a sec! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Then put down your blade, then I'll talk," Marco said carefully, with the woman lowering her weapon. Patting Nacho's head, the dragoncycle relented, having a natural expression at the woman. "Why do you look like me? Sorry if that's a bit forward but…" Marco rubbed his neck, confusion evident on his face. "I kinda have a case of amnesia."

"I keep guard of the shine near my town," The woman started, putting her blade away and walking onward. Marco and Nacho's followed, taking notice of her attire. She donned a hooded cape, not unlike Marco. It was red like his too, but with a darker hue. Her outfit was covered in protective armor, with a grey undershirt and pants underneath it. "The Diaz Family bloodline is one of the few left in Mewni, so we keep guard of our ancestor's legacy."

"Diaz?" Marco asked, pausing outright as his eyes dilated into small dots. "M-My family is still alive, after all this time?" The girl paused, studying Marco. But as if the pieces were connecting together, she dropped to her knees and tears threatened to fall. Marco rushed over and hugged the woman, feeling intense relief wash over him.

"Marco… You're Marco Diaz… The…" Marco nodded, the woman hugging him back. "I'm Marci. I can't believe you're _alive_!"

"I can't either…" Marco responded as the two let go. "You… Our home is this way?" Marco pointed north, with Marci nodding excitedly. Marco hopped on Nachos, with Marci hopping on. Nachos made a huff, with Marco patting her head. "Come on, it was a misunderstanding. This is family…" _I think? _Marco wanted to add but wasn't sure how right or wrong he was. Nachos understood though, riding off as the two raced toward the remains of Creek Village.

* * *

After a few silent minutes of driving, the trio found themselves at the border of Creek Village, a sight that made Marco's eyes wide like dinner plates. Carefully dismounting off Nachos, he just gazed at his homeland, as if he saw it for the very first time. Similar to the Mewni Wildlands, it was painted green grass and trees, but Marco noticed how populated the village was. While not packed like the faintest of memories within his mind, it was sizable. _Just how bad is Calamity Toffee, if small civilizations like this are around? _Marco pondered, somewhat at a loss. He couldn't ponder on this long, with Marci dragging him like a ragdoll, her face having a girlish smile.

"Master Glossy! Meteora! I found him!" Marci shouted as she nearly threw Marco through some doors. Landing face-first on the ground, Marco groaned in pain as he slowly got up, rubbing his neck as he took in the house he was now in. Various swords, shields and even pelts were on the walls. The center of the room simply confused him however, the sight of a blue man both foreign and familiar. "I can't believe it, I was just exploring when I found…"

"I know, calm down and get me some pudding." The blue man uttered, with Marci running out of the house like a madwoman. Next to the blue man, was a monster woman with purple fur, her slitted eyes glaring at Marco. Sensing things aren't completely okay, Marco had one hand on his sword, the other on his slate. "Meteora's harmless Marco."

"I can change that for this _failure, _master," Meteora said through gritted fangs, causing Marco to form a deep scowl. "If only my magic was strong enough, I could take back…" The blue man simply held up his hand, causing Meteora to stop speaking. Clasping his oddly large bony hands together, he leaned forward and had a kind smile.

"Marco Diaz, it's great to see the Shrine of Resurrection worked." He clicked his tongue, rubbing his long white beard. "Shame the others didn't work as intended… Oh well, that's something you can figure out on your quest."

Marco folded his arms, already not liking him. "...Glossaryck, right?" Marco raised a finger, with the former master nodding. "Well, I woke up from that cave, learned Star is fighting Calamity Toffee still, and the other champions are missing. Plus, my memory is all jumbled up, so that's not helping much." He looked at Glossaryck, hoping for something. _Maybe a way to restore my memories? _He hoped but pushed that thought down immediately, feeling an odd surge of anger come over him that wasn't his own.

_That jerk lied to us…_

"I know you can hear me, Star," Glossyrack spoke, closing his eyes and making Marco freeze in his tracks. "I didn't intend for... Well, us to fail outright, but there is a method to my madness." He got up and walked toward Marco, holding out his hands. Marco placed the slate into them, seeing the blue man close his eyes. Using the odd purple gem in his head, it beamed directly into the slate, causing the screen to glow an odd yellow. Letting the beam die down, he passed it back to Marco. "Well, this thing is beyond broken. Good luck fixing this kid."

"You're telling me…" Marco marched toward Glossaryck, grabbing the tired robe he was wearing and picking him up with one hand. Meteora was going to rush to the scene but Glossyrack gave her a look saying 'stay put'. "You can't help me. At all, in saving Star and Mewni?!"

"Yes, and no." Marco put the blue man down, sighing in frustration. Sensing his distress, Glossyrack gave him an understanding smile. "Follow the way-points I put on your map, should lead you to the five divine beasts. Though, hope you are ready to face my children. They weren't very fond of you or the Princess back in the day."

"Duly noted," Marco mumbled, folding his arms. His eyes drifted to Meteora, who kept her glare before brushing past Marco out of the building. "But… What about my memories?" Marco asked pleadingly. Glossyrack simply sighed, giving Marco a somber frown. Sensing the answer, Marco only bowed in respect and left the building, taking in the sight of his home village.

Eyes landing on the downcast form of Meteora, using her claws to fight some practice dummy in some fields, Marco walked over to the monster woman. Vaulting over the fence, he brushed past some overgrown weeds and studied her. Meteora was making careful jabs and swipes, making a loud growl as she made a final lunge, tackling the dummy into the ground.

"She's been like this for the past few years," Marco turned around, seeing Marci lean over the fence and having a thin line on her lips. Marco saw the tiredness within her brown orbs as if Marci saw this struggle often. "I'm only eighteen but Meteora's been alive for a long time. Her dad was one of the most powerful monsters, holding down the fort of her village until he couldn't fight anymore."

Marco leaned forward, realizing why Meteora gave him a hard time before. _Guess I didn't just fail Star… I failed everyone. _Letting the gravity of the situation coat him like an oppressive blanket, he simply sat like a rock.

_No… You need to fight. If not for them…_

Marco stood up, patting his cheeks and looking to Marci. "How about I start paying back for my 100-year sleep?" Marci quirked her eyebrows, with Marco walking toward Meteora. "How about you fight the real thing, instead of some stupid wood?" Meteora turned toward Marco, having a confused look on her face. Her magenta eyes spotted Marco's blade though, entering combative stance. Letting her fangs poke out of her smile, Meteora cracked her neck.

"Sis, you want to join me creaming the _legendary _hero?" Meteora shouted to Marci, who simply just took out the pudding meant for her master, giving a thumbs up in encouragement. "Suit yourself. Time to show you why _I'm _Champion Globgor's Daughter!" She charged into Marco, her claws now glowing a faint green. Using his recently discovered shield, he blocked the attack and did a backward flip to avoid the attack.

Noticing her claws kept their faint green glow, he continued avoiding her attacks, some of her strikes hitting his blue shield. It's odd ethereal glow blocked the strike, allowing Marco more time to study her movements. _She keeps moving around, like a wild animal…_

"Why aren't you attacking?" She shouted at Marco, with the former knight backflipping away from the attack. "I thought you were going to challenge me, not _bore _me loser." Marco grit his teeth, feeling unsure for some reason. Pushing down the odd sensation, he charged at her using a leaping slash, but Meteora slid back. Avoiding the impact, Marci cheered, causing Meteora to grow a faint smile on her face. _She's distracted. _Marco used his shield to bash into her, making Meteora stumble backward. Seeing her hostile glare, Marco simply shot a smirk back.

"You need to pay attention to openings like I just did." He started, jumping to his right as she lunged at him. "You need to learn how to protect yourself." Meteora paused, looking at Marci for a hot second before continuing her attack.

* * *

As Meteora kept her offensive, pushing Marco to bob and weave, his vision tinted a shade of yellow, causing him to stumble backward after a strike to his chest. _"Come on Marco, you seriously need me to prove again I can defend myself?" _Marco looked at Meteora, seeing… _How is this…_

"Because I need to make sure, what if something happens to me?" Marco replied back, letting a smile danced across his face. Feeling his body lighter, he rolled away from Star's mace as he ran around the Castle Courtyard. Instead of training dummies, it was just the princess and her knight. Clenching his fists, having no sword or shield on hand, Marco allowed Star to keep her focus squarely on him.

Star made a powerful slam into the ground, the faint shockwave causing Marco to fall on his rear. The mace's many spikes pointed at his face, he scowled at Star. "I think you have it the other way around, buster," Star winked, holding out her hand. Marco took it, ignoring the tingling sensation coursing through his body. Looking at her, he couldn't believe _this _was the Mewni Princess. Far from dainty, she had scruffed up hands matching a clearly used battle dress. One that made it hard to focus. _Why is she so pretty? Her charms are dangerous… _Marco inwardly decided, sliding backward and entering battle position again.

Charging into Star, she effortlessly cartwheeled to her right, causing Marco to roll right into a training dummy. Hearing her giggling, Marco pushed himself up and clenched his fists. _No more Mr. Nice Knight. _Taking out his Master Sword, Star's eyes widened as Marco made a jumping slash at her. Blocking it skillfully with her mace, they continue exchanging blows. Slash after slash, they continued blocking and dodging, sweating bullets as they had the widest grins on their faces.

Marco's heart was pumping at how much fun he was having, more so hearing Star make various battle cries as she landed blows on his blocked stances. _I haven't seen her this happy in a while. _Marco mused as he slid back and took some deep breaths. Star was huffing tired breaths herself, taking out her canteen and slugging down some water. Marco chapped his lips, something Star apparently noticed. Making a playful pout, she passed him the water, which after a moment of hesitation, he slugged the entire thing down in one gulp.

Wiping his face, Star took the canteen from him and sighed. The two sat down on a nearby stone pillar, looking at the training field before them. Star and Marco simply smiled at one another, enjoying the peaceful silence after such a heated training bout. Marco's eyes drifted to her Dimensional Slate, something Star frowned at. He lightly elbowed her, gesturing her to perk up. "This time, focus on your magic," Marco suggested, Star's face instantly tensing up. "Come on, it will be fine. I don't mind getting blown up again." _But I would love for that not happening. I still feel the burn marks…_

He cracked his neck and knuckles, getting his body ready for a beating. Taking a deep breath, Star held her palms out and focused on magic. Marco noticed faint blue lighting emitted from her palms, grabbing the nearby training shield for defense. But instead of a stream of lighting that was _supposed _to ravage Marco's shield, a weak lighting ball came out instead. The thing only hit Marco's shield, vanishing after a single touch.

"Don't tease me…" Star sighed, cutting Marco off from his comment and sitting back down. Marco walked over to her, wanting to give an encouraging pat on the back but decided to simply stand next to her. Gotta be professional around the princess after all… "It's just, my mom was an expert using magic. Why is it so hard for me?"

"Didn't Glossyrack said it was tied to our emotions?" Marco asked, with Star shrugging her shoulders. "He said the Master Sword was forged in the Realm of Magic, only cast onto Mewni for, as he told you, 'likely some jerk wanting to toy with people'. Then again… He might be that jerk…" Star gave Marco a look screaming 'Don't be stupid', causing the knight to hold out his hands in defense.

"Well… I did _some _magic around you… So thanks, _knight_." She gave Marco a thankful smile, one that made Marco's heart feel a lighter somehow.

* * *

"I thought you were going to fight, not cry like a wuss!" Meteora shouted at Marco, him looking at Meteora as if he saw a ghost. Marco blinked, looking down at his hands. He still had a shield but his master sword was gone as if he was firmly lost in his memories. She backed off, retracting her claws and having a worried look on her face. "You… Okay there?"

"Y-Yeah…" Marco wiped his face, taking a few shuttered breaths. "Just… Remembering her gets me emotional." He walked past Meteora and Marci, looking back over to them. "I need some time alone, promise to be back for a proper bout soon." Meteora made an understanding nod, with Marci looking at her worriedly. Marco walked past a few people trying to greet him, mind only focused on Star.

Marco so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a small statue in the center of the village. Colliding with the stone, Marco grit his teeth in annoyance. Fixing himself up, he opened his eyes and saw… "This is…" He saw himself and Star, fighting side-by-side, against some hooded lizard creature. His fingers brushed over Star's cheek, a thin line across his lips. Her determined expression did _something _to him. _I gotta get over myself. _Walking back to where Marci and Meteora were now training, Marco absentmindedly brushed his thumb over the blood moon ring on his right hand.


	7. ReStar Part I (Time Travel AU)

_**Hello everyone, this one-shot that explores a concept first established by **_**_Prinnyramza with his one-shot 'You Wouldn't Even Notice'. I highly encourage you to give that a read if you have the time. You don't need to read that to understand this premise but I was inspired by that concept and ran with it. _**

**_Special thanks goes out to Blackwolf for being my beta reader and giving me pointers on a few ideas. This likely will get a Part II in the coming weeks. _**

* * *

Panic quickly took over Star as she kicked open the door to a locker. Stumbling to her feet, she blinked seeing not the Monster Temple but rather… _Echo Creek? _Star scratched her head, wondering how the heck she wound up here. One moment she was in day-dream land after having some breakfast, the next she 'woke up' in her old stomping grounds. "Anyone hereeeeee?" Star shouted, but her voice simply echoed across the empty halls. "Huh…" Star fixed her teal dress and pondered her current situation.

_Not time travel, past events told me to stay far away from that. _She shivered at helping Pony Head out of her jam a year back. But a quick flash to that Beach Day photo Star had firmly hung by her nightstand made her second guess that logic. Alarming her though, was the sound of a familiar voice coming from around the corner. She quickly dashed toward it, magic charging through Star's vanes. Making a quick peek around the corner, she saw a sight oddly familiar. It was of herself, about a year or so younger, wearing Marco's hoodie like that fairy tale he read her that one time. Even her favorite pig-goat Moon let her rode time to time Lil Chauncey was guiding Star.

"This isn't right…" Star said aloud softly, leaning on the nearby lockers. "I don't have the wand anymore, how the heck…" Her eyes went wide upon saying this. _Inside the wand… But it's Eclipsa's now. _She tapped her chin, walking ahead carelessly through the nearly haunted halls. As she was about to talk again, Star collided with a mess of blond hair, both girls falling on their rears. "Hey! Watch where…"

"How about _you _watch where…" The voice stopped, blinking and holding out her hand. "Sorry future me didn't see ya there." Star narrowed her eyes, taking her double's hand and getting off the ground. "Here to get the thing that doesn't belong too?"

Star studied her past self seeing… So much hope and joy in her blue eyes. Star wanted to laugh at how that will change in the coming… She once again paused her thought, an idea forming in her mind that even _she _would question. But after everything… "Yeah, Glossaryck said that if we aren't careful…"

"We can replace ourselves, so you actually listen to him?" The younger Star asked with an eyebrow raised. Both Star's laughed heartily before calming down, letting the school's odd silence linger in the airwaves. "So you found the thing?"

"I think I'm that thing," Star stated, with her younger self simply sighing and walking off. "What? If I'm from the future, how could I belong here?"

"Cause this is _our _wand silly? Doesn't matter where we come from, we are all Stars." Seeing that her future self was 'stunned' for a moment, Young Star simply walked off, likely running into another version of herself along the way. Star went the other way, a slow jog turning into a full-on sprint.

Getting across the football field using her butterfly form, making the other Star's beneath her gasp in surprise and nearly rolling into the tapestry room or as Star called it 'grandma room', she found Moon's tapestry, holding out her hand and zapping a specific spot. A small, grey finger flopped to the floor. She knelt down, her hand hovering over the object. _If I pick this up, everything changes. _Mind playing the past year in her mind… She grits her teeth, picking up the finger and holding it up in the air just as a cluster of Star Butterfly's piledriver on her.

* * *

Star closed her eyes, expecting to be trapped in the wand like her doubles… Instead, however, she saw her room on Earth, looking as if the past year or so of adventure, heartbreak and more never even happened. Her eyes gravitated saw the spellbook sitting on the floor, the object fully restored. She even saw the fractured wand, incomplete as it was when the unicorn went into it after Toffee's first defeat. Picking up the wand, Star felt it feel… _This isn't mine. _Star put it down, sighing at herself.

"...I didn't expect this at all," Glossaryck hovered around Star, rubbing his long beard. "This changes everything." Star simply got up, holding Toffee's finger. Taking a deep breath and channeling some of her golden-form magic, she blasted the thing into nothing. What was once a little innocent finger, was a pile of ash. "And why did you do that?"

"He won't be a problem now," Star turned around, folding her arms and harshly poking at Glossaryck. "Now fix the wand with those silkworms of yours. Then we can get the shard from Ludo and maybe him help get out of Toffee's influence." Star started pacing around her room, picking the book of spells off the ground and putting it in her closet. After placing it in a safe place, she locked the door and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"...What _happened _exactly to make you so mature?" Glossaryck rubbed his chin once more, but Star caught surprise in his tone, not the usual annoying 'I don't care' attitude he usually has. Star simply sat down on her bed, hands clasped together and mind deep in thought. She sat still for a good minute before turning toward Glossaryck.

"How could I enter the wand, when it wasn't mine, to begin with?" Star asked, making Glossaryck sigh, the blue man sitting next to her on the bed. "I gave it back to its rightful owner, so how did I end up inside it like my other selves?"

"I don't know, and I don't say that very often," Glossaryck answered bluntly, closing his eyes and mumbling to himself. Star studied him, hoping for some genuine guidance in this situation. "...All I can say is that given this second chance, don't make the same mistakes…"

"Star! Did you see my hoodie?" Marco pushed open the door, wearing his grey t-shirt and having a somewhat worried look on his face. Star smiled, not even replying to Glossaryck and hugging Marco. "Huh… Are you okay? Look tired." His eyes saw Glossaryck smiling on the bed. "...Another lesson went wrong, huh?"

"It went right actually, just tuckered out," Star smiled sweetly, holding Marco's arm. He blushed at how close she was. _I'm not making the same mistakes twice. _She thought firmly, guiding the two out of the room. Before she closed the door, Star saw Glossaryck give her a knowing look, one he gave whenever she thought, at least, he was proud of her.

* * *

Sitting in the Diaz's kitchen, Star simply watched Marco as he was making the special nacho dip he always made for his trademarked Nachos. Seeing him so blindly happy, not a worry on his expression… _What did I do to him? _Star thought bitterly, memories of how strained they got in the future playing on loop. "So that lesson really was rough," Star lifted her head up, blinking owlishly at Marco's worried comment. "Never seen you this quiet before."

"Got a lot on my mind," Star smiled, as Marco put down the freshly toasted nachos on the table. He got the mix he just made, slowly pouring it over the delicious corn chips, making Star's mouth water from the downright tempting aroma. "Oh, I love you so much…" Star said in her hunger-infused trance, munching on some of the chips. Marco just stayed frozen, unmoving at Star's comment. After taking a few bites, she looked at Marco in confusion then realized what she just said. Coughing up a nacho, she pat her back, with Marco passing her a cup of water. Taking a large gulp of it down, she blushed vividly, looking away from him. "Uh…"

"You were just commenting on us being great friends, right?" Marco asked carefully, with Star biting her lip. _Right… He still likes Jackie. _Knowing it's going to be hard to sway Marco in her direction _without _making things awkward, Star simply gave a nervous smile, standing up and swaying back and forth.

"How about we sit down and talk for a moment. I got a lot on my mind after all," Star started, picking up the nacho plate and darting toward the couch. Marco nervously followed, sitting down next to Star with only the nachos separating them. "...I like you, a lot." She continued, sitting firmly on the couch with not an ounce of worry, fear or anything on her face. _I know he likes me too, just can't figure it out yet. _Marco's eyes were wide like dinner plates amused her to no end.

"But… I thought you didn't like me that way. Figured as much after…" Star held up her hand, interrupting Marco.

"I didn't reject you at the Blood Moon Ball. I just was confused back then on _why _you acted like that and was a bit of a jerk," She stated, clasping her hands together. "I… I really loved that dance we shared, seeing your bold side was sweet."

"T-Thanks," Marco replied as he sheepishly rubbed his arm. Star simply looked at Marco, letting the boy collect his thoughts. _I'm not rushing things, just nudging them along in the right way. _After a good minute or so of silence, Marco leaned forward, eyes locked on the TV before them. "When… When Toffee captured and almost crushed me, I was afraid I would never see you again." Marco looked at his hands, clenching them in and out of fists. "I've been having this odd dream lately, where everyone I know flies away on red balloons and I'm left all alone." He turned to Star, giving a genuine smile. "But you didn't leave, you kept saying my name." He then frowned and covered his face. "I've been talking about Jackie non-stop lately and you even heard me during that sleepover." Marco's mind then clicked on something, sharply turning to Star. "Wait a minute, so _you _were the one that lied to that death cube!"

Star waved her hand like incoming death meant nothing, making Marco laugh sheepishly in response. "Yeah, almost killed us to hide my feelings. Not the worst thing I did about that…"

"What did you…" Marco raised a finger when Star just kissed him on the cheek, silencing him in the spot. "H-Huh… You just…"

"I just did, cutie." Star winked, making Marco blush another shade of red that nearly matched his iconic hoodie. "I'm not going to rush this, but…" She took Marco's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "I know our friendship is special, so let's let it develop, you know?"

Marco squeezed her hand back, a warm smile itching across his still red cheeks. "I… I would like that too." They looked at the TV, seeing it's blank screen staring at them. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You know it," Star leaned closer to Marco, him closing his eyes… "Movie marathon for the next five hours! And we got your super awesome nachos to enjoy _boyfriend_," Star replied slyly, with Marco sighing and laying back in the couch, seeing the latest superhero movie that he got for their Friendship Thursdays. _It's been so long since I had one of these… _Star thought to herself, the last time this even happened was… _When I was on Earth. _Shaking her thoughts on her future that will never happen now, she just relished finally. _Finally _getting what she wanted for nearly two years.

* * *

Ludo was pacing around his cave, trying to get his stupid wand to work. _Why isn't this working?! _He hissed, waving it around like a caveman's club. He nearly socked one of his many rat minions in the face, it ducking before the impact could hit. Other rats simply tilted their heads before scurrying away. Bird and Spider, the ever-loyal pets, just stayed at their post, watching their master have his usual bout of insanity.

They looked at one another, with Bird tilting her head as if gesturing spider to check up on their master. Spider shook her heard before Bird poked one of Spider's many eyes. Hissing in annoyance, Spider scuttled into the monster temple, rubbing up against Ludo. "I said…." He saw Spider, the creature purring in worriment. "...Sorry girl, just having a rough time today. This stupid thing won't…"

"Because the magic in that wand is gone," Ludo and Spider turned toward a voice, coming from Glossaryck himself, riding on the spellbook of all things. "My student told me something I _never _expected about my silkworms, so…" He grabbed the wand from Ludo and suddenly snapped it in half.

"THAT'S MY WAND YOU BROKE! GIRLS, ATTAAAAAAACK!" Ludo shouted at the top of his lungs. They were going to attack, Ludo's rag-tag army, but Glossaryck snapped his fingers, pinning them all in place.

"I'm helping you," Glossaryck stated softly, holding up a very small star-shard. He picked up a nearby bone, squeezing one of his eyes to drop some liquid on the object. It glowed a faint golden, no green magic insight. The wand, only this time having a small crystal in the shape of a circle, was given to Ludo. He was surprised at how it mirrored a miniature version of his staff. "Now, my student_s_ will be visiting you. Eventually. But you shouldn't be hearing voices from a friend anymore."

"Oh… Okay." Ludo replied, fingers brushing against his new wand. "W-Why did you help me?" Glossaryck paused, rubbing his long beard. He sighed, turning around and facing Ludo, having a thin expression on his face.

"At some point, you are going to play a role. Just giving you the tools needed for that," He snapped his fingers, vanishing in an instant, and Ludo's army crashing into one another from Glossyarck's time spell wearing off. Ludo just sat down in the corner, his fingers brushing over the magical object.

Unknowing to Ludo, was a large bird creature just like him, watching from the distance. "Brother…" He muttered worriedly, flying off after noticing Spider watching him.

* * *

In another time, the monster temple was getting ready for an upcoming event, with Star supposedly set it up… But she wasn't anywhere in sight. _This isn't like her… _Marco thought to himself, looking all over the castle. Marco looked through a planner he's been using the past few months, helping with event organization for both Star's very active plans a few months ago and with everything she's done to help Eclipsa.

He headed up to the many stairs in the temple, wondering if she went to their secret spot for a quick bite to eat. _I need to get more Sugar Seeds… _Marco pondered, but his eyes blinked at the passed out figure of Star laying on the ground, a bowl of cereal covering her face. "Star!" Marco shouted, rushing to her side.

"Marco… I'm sleeping still…" Star moaned, not budging an inch. Marco groaned, remembering how she acted waking up for school. Nudging her some more, Star pushed Marco away and got up. "Yesh, I'm sleeping here…" Rubbing her eyes, Star blinked at her surroundings. "...Where am I?"

"This isn't the time for jokes, we gotta help set up Eclipsa's meeting with the Spiderbites. I don't even WANT to imagine what Meteora is doing to Tom right now…" Marco commented but Star backed away. "Star… You okay?"

"W-Where am I?" Star looked down at herself, seeing the dress she _hated _wearing. And her hair in that constrictive bun… Marco slowly walked toward her, Star's panicked state noticing him keeping distance for whatever reason. "Why are you mentioning Tom and what do you mean Eclipsa is freed?!"

"What are you talking about, Tom is your _boyfriend_," Marco tried to sound respectful saying that but it still came out as venom on his tongue. _Come on, you will get used to it eventually… _"And Eclipsa got freed after we defeated Toffee… Wait, why am I saying this, you know all this already."

"N-No…" Star covered her face, feeling the world crashing down on her. "I… I can't breathe." Marco rushed to her side but Star started screaming, pushing further into the temple. Marco _knew _something wasn't right, dashing after Star. Nearly colliding and saying various 'sorries' to Monster and Mewman workers, he eventually found Star's room. She was curled in a ball on her bed, tears coming down her cheeks.

Marco simply sat down on the bed, awkwardly rubbing her back to try and soothe her. "Star, what's going on? I haven't seen you act like this in a long time." Star just threw herself at Marco, hugging him as if he would vanish. "S-Star…" Marco wasn't sure what to do, but he simply embraced her.

"I… I'm a princess…" Marco bit his lip, letting Star vent in his arms. "I… I lost you, didn't I?" She pulled away, giving him a somber expression. _You can never lose me. _As 'wrong' as this might be, he simply put both his hands on her shoulders and bored into her eyes.

"I made a promise to never leave your side, during those squire vows," Star wiped her face, giving a weak smile in response. "Can you tell me what happened? You're acting like the past year or so didn't happen."

"I woke up, thinking I got the 'thing' that didn't belong back, but instead, I woke up in this castle," Star put her hands on her lap, unable to look at Marco's face. "I don't know why all this happened and…" Star clenched her right hand, surprised at not having her trusty wand by her side. "Wait… Where's my wand?"

"You gave it to Eclipsa, because…" Marco's eyes dilated. _No… No way. Did Star pull time travel again? I thought we agreed to NEVER do that again after the deep trouble incident. _Marco let go of Star, rubbing his chin deep in thought. "Never mind that." Marco took Star's hand, giving a serious expression. "We need to visit Father Time later and figure out how this happened. First though… Can you cast any magic at all?"

Star got out of her bed and focused on her right palm. After a few seconds of strained movements, only a baby narwhal escaped her palm. "I can use wandless magic?!" Star clenched her hands into fists, trying all sorts of spells. Marco smiled seeing Star's joyful demeanor return somewhat seeing small versions but still variations, of many her iconic spells. Star gave Marco a joyful smile, melting his heart. _Now's not the time to be smitten again, Diaz. _Marco forced himself to think, walking over to Star and took her hand. "Thank you for calming me down. So what's it I have to do with Eclipsa now? I thought she was evil…"

"Long story but the short version is she's the current Queen of Mewni and we have a meeting with the Spiderbites. I told Tom to watch Meteora when we couldn't find you, so... " Marco groaned, being reminded of Tom's relationship with Star. _How am I going to explain this… _Marco sighed, rubbing his forehead for a moment before shaking off newfound worry. "Anyway, I'll stay close by but don't worry. You've dealt with royals before coming to Earth, right?" Star blinked, tilting her head to the right confused. "...We are in trouble."


	8. Dark Fall (FE Three Houses X Star Vs AU)

**_This one-shot is a fun little cross-over between Star Vs and FE Three Houses, set during a pivotal moment in the game's middle section. It originally was just a self-contained one-shot but wanted to fold it into this collection, considering I haven't updated this in a while and no one really read this when I originally published it. Hope you all enjoy :). _**

* * *

Mewni is famous for its unique oddities, but even Marco, who is… was, best friends with a magical princess found his current predicament baffling. He was running away from a collection of _lint_, it's beady eyes following his every move not unlike the laser puppies playing with their tennis ball.

Quickly rolling behind some dirty clothes for cover, he collected his breaths to think of a way out of this. _I can't just leave, I HAVE to defeat this thing for Lavabo. _He peaked his head from a corner, seeing the creature sniff from it's… Sock nose? Marco shook his head at the thought, rubbing his chin thinking of a plan. _Dirty clothes need to be cleaned… _His line of vision drifted to the massive cleaning pot in the room's center, Marco snapping his fingers in realization.

He whistled and dashed out of his cover, the monster hot on his trail once more. Jumping over mountains of clothes, Marco felt his unhinged fear slowly seep away, revealing stupid excitement. Yes, the poor lad was 'sent to the pits' by his best friend, something Marco didn't think about this very second. Yes, said best friend found a new partner, the thought lingering longer than Marco would have liked to admit.

BUT, and this is a big thing, Marco came to Mewni for adventure after missing out on it for literal months back on Earth. _Though seeing my best friend again would be nice… _Marco slowed down, his emotions causing him to trip. Stumbling face-first into the pot, he recoiled at its heat. The Lint Catcher was now before Marco, it's cloth-covered mouth slowly opening. Marco forced himself to his feet, hands clenched tightly around the only weapon he had.

His Dimensional Scissors faintly glowed from Marco's touch, holding the make-shift dagger with both hands. Looking at its cool red steel, he saw a reflection of himself. Opening it, another blade was revealed, showing the afterimage of Star. Her warm smile, radiant blue eyes and faintly humming heart marks… Marco grit his teeth, letting an emotion he himself didn't understand take hold. Closing the scissors, he held it like a dagger and started stabbing the lint catcher, the faint holes he was making in its cloth-coated skin leaking out detergent of all things.

Marco didn't know what he was doing, but his mind only registered that he was simply attacking the creature like an animal himself. Stabbing, kicking, the odd battle cry or two; Marco was a slave to his emotions, letting them fight for him. Landing one final blow, the creature was slowly moved backward but didn't look worse for wear at all. Looking at his blade once more, Marco grit his teeth as he started running once more. The lint catcher followed, using it's snail-like body to chase him to the cleaning pot, diving directly into it, but not before cutting a portal with his blades.

That very moment, time slowed down to everything but Marco. Charging everything of his being into that portal, hoping to land him someplace safe, _far _away from anything to further harm his fragile heart. And upon landing, he didn't see the confines of his bedroom. No planes of Mewni grassland. Not even Star's presence. Instead, he looked around, seeing the shocked expressions of well over twenty people around his age just staring at him as if he was a demon of some kind. The most in shock were that of a young woman with snow-white hair, donned in armor meant for an Empress. His brown eyes locked with her purple ones, time almost freezing once more.

* * *

Edelgard knew fate wasn't kind to her, for many reasons. Her childhood, if she could call her time as a girl that, spoke for itself. But the mere idea of foolishly hoping someone would come to her and Hubert's aid _actually _fostering results… _Who is he? _She pondered, her purple eyes deeply studying the boy's brown. She quickly shook her head and gripped her large ax tight. Charging into battle, she violently swung the mighty weapon, blocking Dimitri's blow to Marco.

As she blocked the prince's blow, memories of their youth flashed in Edelgard's mind. Chasing one another around castle grounds… Laughing at one another in blissful ignorance… Even teaching his bumbling self how to dance with grace. Seeing _what _her stepbrother transformed into from the actions of her _vile _uncle… _I'm sorry. _She thought glumly as she stood protectively before the red hooded boy.

"It matters not, I will slaughter your fend in addition to having your _head_!" The mad prince barked, Edelgard cursing herself at seeing her step-brothers so lost. _What a disgrace. _She pushed Dimitri back, standing protectively in front of the red-hooded boy. She gestured her eyes toward the many fallen blades, the boy nodding in response and clenching a steel sword tightly in his hands. The two standing side-by-side, Edelgard and her odd ally kept Dimitri's defenses at bay, her surprise at the boy keeping his own.

What struck her was how clouded his brown eyes were, emotion largely unreadable. But how he was fighting completely betrayed such uncertainty; proper fighting posture, careful movements and nearly dance-like dodges. "Keep focus." The boy told her, Edelgard sliding back and thankful her Flame Emperor armor had that rather large shield. Dimitri eventually threw his spear away, charging directly into Edelgard like a wild beast.

The boy tackled into Dimitri, the two stumbling to the ground. "What did she do to piss you off _this _badly?!" The boy shouted, sounding more fed up than anything else. Dimitri carelessly threw him aside, the boy tumbling into a pillar. Edelgard grit her teeth, an odd sensation of rage coming over her. _He came to my aid. _She looked at her gloved hands, clenching them a few times before putting her blade down. She shoved her hands forward, hopeful having _her _Crest would allow… "Fighting isn't going to solve your problems buddy," The boy got to his feet, spitting out blood and wiping his face. "I should know, was friends with an angry demon. He only got anywhere by taming that anger."

"Silence demon," Dimitri spat, the prince's blond hair waving in the wind. Standing beside him was his detainer, the kind spoken Dedue and to Dimitri's right was the soft-spoken archer Ashe, his bow aimed right at the red hooded boy's head. The boy took a few breaths before he started laughing softly. As he walked toward Dimitri and his peers, his laughter got more manic, almost mirroring the mad prince. "You… You really are a lost cause."

"I nearly _died _fighting a monster, one that my _best friend _left me behind to take care off," The boy took out his scissors, his teeth gritting as he swung them like a sword. "And to top it all off, I got _replaced _and _rejected _by the people I thought cared about me." The boy jabbed a finger into his chest, pointing a now fully-formed blade in Dimitri's direction. "And now some royal jerk, like the many I've dealt with before, is saying I'm a monster…" He charged right into Dimitri, his blade harshly embedded in the prince's shoulder. Dedue would have shoved the boy aside if he didn't swiftly kick the large man in the face. Ashe tried firing off a volley of arrows but the boy simply jumped and rolled away from the incoming fire.

Edelgard's eyes went wide at how the boy was fighting, unaware of Hubert appearing beside her. Her royal aid studied the scene with morbid interest, rubbing his chin before turning to her. "Lady Edelgard, ready to depart? That boy is giving us ample time to escape."

Edelgard turned to her aid, giving a firm angered expression. "I've caused the deaths of my soldiers by foolishly trying to get the crest stones. I won't let another innocent soul fall because of my failings." She looked to her Black Eagles, a rag-tag team of allies from her own Empire and the other two houses, most of them standing fearfully at what to do next. She locked eyes with three of her Eagles. The songstress Dorethea gave a firm nod upon Edelgard's look, turning to Felix and Lysethiea. The two newest recruits gave their own nods, though the former was more eager to join the battle than anything else.

"Come on!" Dorethea shouted, using a powerful blast of fire magic to distract Ashe. The boy stumbled backward from the impact, with the armored light-blue haired brawler Caspar following up with a powerful punch in Dedue's face. The other Blue Lion recruit Sylvain tackled into Dimitri, giving the red hooded boy time to recover.

"Kid, you got something, fighting the prince like that," He smirked at the boy, holding out his hand. "Sylvain, a pleasure to fight with you."

"Marco Diaz," He answered, taking Sylvain's hand as Marco got to his feet. "Fighting like this is stupid, we are going to get surrounded soon." Edelgard agreed, seeing _his _face lock with her purple eyes. She longed for his green eyes to simply _understand _her plight, why she was fighting… But he simply charged in her direction, struggling to block the blow from her Professor's Sword of the Creator. His normally blank eyes were oozing with emotion, something Edelgard forced herself to look away from.

Ignoring the moments she shared with him in a desperate attempt to keep composure, she made a violent swing his way, but the Professor effortlessly dodged the attack, using a weak fire spell to keep Edelgard on her feet. Soon, other students joined his assault, with the lance using Leonie making harsh stabs toward Edelgard. She also had to contend with the small giant Alois crashing his ax into hers and taking the painful blow of a slash from Catherine Thunderbrand, that damned blade of hers making a dent in Edelgard's armor.

"Stay away from her!" Caspar shouted, rolling to Edelgard's side and landing an uppercut on the Professor. He stumbled backward but quickly was back on his feet. She felt lighter somehow, with a familiar sleepy mess of green hair sighing in her direction. "Lin, can you heal me while you're at it?"

"Honestly, if you were more careful in battle, I wouldn't be this tired," Linhardt said oddly awake, Edelgard giving a thankful smile his way. "Now, before I second guess helping our glorious leader, we should make our leave, yes?"

"No one is going _anywhere_." A soft-spoken but booming voice commanded, pinning all combatants in place. Standing like the _holy _figure she was, Lady Rhea gave a pointed glare to the Black Eagles. "How DARE you desecrate holy grounds. And to think, your ancestors were valued allies to my cause…" Edelgard simply fought down the urge to laugh in her face. _Faith… Where were the gods when I suffered and my sisters fell? _

"Then how about you let us go then?" Everyone froze upon Marco's voice, stretching his arms and letting out a shaky breath. "I mean, if the Black Eagles were such a problem, you wouldn't have let them into your… Home? School? Not sure _what _this place is." Marco admitted honestly, Edelgard impressed at how… Calm he was.

"Sweet child…" She slowly walked toward Marco, who simply stayed still like a statue. She slowly brushed his cheeks, giving a weak frown. "You seem hurt… Yet you fight for her." Marco recoiled, his fists clenched and eyes narrowed. "I won't harm you, as long as you stand down."

"Just so you can kick me away later…" Marco hissed quietly, but Edelgard heard it clear as day. She looked to Hubert and Dorethea, the two mages nodding as they shot magic squarely in Rhea's direction. As she expected, her Professor blocked the blow, giving Edelgard enough time to grab Marco and make a mad dash out of the Holy Tomb. Her fellow Eagles quickly followed, ignoring the loud screams from Rhea and the shouts of revenge or in Dimiriti's case, death.

* * *

Marco was downright shocked, the grip on his right arm tight from Edelgard nearly dragging him away from Rhea. Behind him, he saw a blur of faces follow them, having equally panicked looks themselves. _What did I stumble into? _He had no clue, but what he found himself in, was _huge_. As if another war would…

"I can't have everyone escape with my warp magic, Lady Edelgard," Hubert caught up to them, allowing Marco to slow his running somewhat. She nodded, clearly aware of this fact. _So why not just leave me behind? _He was a distraction, wasn't he? _That's why I was… Summoned here or something? _The dimensional scissors don't pick where the user lands, the user _picks _the destination. But seeing how protective Edelgard was when Rhea touched him… _She's hurt. _

He was silent as he simply studied her discuss their mad-dash escape to the stables, trying to calm down the horses for a safe ride to a base of some kind. Her eyes were downcast, though there was some mirth of hope within them. More so upon her gazing the classmates that dared followed her. _This shouldn't have happened. _Marco figured, seeing how ready Edelgard was to escape and how many times she could have easily left. But she stayed, to fight.

"What's the plan?" Sylvain asked Marco, giving him a weak pat on the back. He blinked collecting himself and seeing the other classmates huddled around him. "Considering the Professor isn't with us…" He kicked a nearby rock as he said this. "We sorta need guidance. And since _you _jumped into action..."

He looked to Edelgard, seeing the Empress look downright heartbroken. His mind flashed back to _that _night back on Earth, before… "How many of us are here?" Marco quickly asked, using a finger to count the students. "...Alright, there's eleven of us here." He started pacing, thinking on his feet. "Two people on each warnicorn…" Earning confused expressions, Marco coughed. "...I mean horse." He saw a blue-haired girl, looking downright depressed and a white-haired girl simply holding her hand. "I get the impression… You love animals."

"Y-Yes, I do." The girl replied, her voice shaky and beyond nervous. "W-Will we be harming our… Friends?" Marco shook his head and walked up to the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Friendship is… Strange," He looked away for a moment before turning back to her. "But for now, don't think of them that way." He let his hands drop to his sides, memories of Star's parents acting like he was worth nothing upon his return. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at the blue-haired girl and frowned. "We must be ready to fight, okay?"

"O-Okay," She nodded, her face oddly filled with confidence, something the white-haired girl blinked at. Marco simply started pacing once more, looking toward the doorway and seeing no one coming their way.

"We must leave. Now." Listening to him, the students all hopped on their horses and charged out. Marco was left alone with Hubert and Edelgard, giving them both a knowing look. "I'll lead them away, giving you guys time to head to that… Hideout. Where is that exactly?" Marco asked, with Hubert passing him a map. "I should hopefully meet up with you both soon."

"If they catch you…" Hubert started, with Marco holding up his hand. _I know, burn it or rip the map. _Being cornered in the Neverzone a few times taught Marco how to cover up his tracks. Hubert seemingly pleased, he got on his horse. "Come, Lady Edelgard, I will lead the way."

She didn't get on the horse, looking between Marco and Hubert with a conflicted look. "...Understood." She relented and hopped on the horse, escaping the stables and Marco was left alone in the monastery.

He quickly hopped on a horse and dashed out of the stables, finally seeing a gust of smoke. _Here they come. _Marco saw his newfound allies far ahead of him, giving him time to plan out his path. "Hey! I'm over here you idiots!" Marco shouted, earning a loud battle cry from what he assumed to be Dimitri. _Angered the boar, oh boy… _He kicked his steed and charged ahead, his body oddly enough, not remotely tired.

As the fury of arrows eventually came his way, joined by the odd magical blast, Marco just rode his horse. Muscle memories of riding nachos slowly came into his mind, a dark grin growing on Marco's face. He galloped his steed, charging faster to avoid more incoming fire. He didn't even look next to him, knowing that the professor figure was right next to him.

"You don't have to fight," The professors monotone voice started, though Marco didn't even acknowledge him. "I… I care for the Empress too. Yet she was responsible for my father's death. I cannot forgive that…" He didn't finish, though Marco narrowed his eyes ahead. _There is more to the story I'm assuming. _Marco figured, having a hard time believing how a heartbroken girl could do something so horrid. His mind kept flashing to Star, causing him to grit his teeth.

"If you care, help me guide your allies away from where she's going," Marco turned to the Professor, a heated glare in his brown eyes. "Or are you just paying me lip service?" The professor simply flicked his weapon, turning it into a whip. "...Well, didn't see that coming."

Marco forced his steed to make a harsh left, avoiding the Professor's strike. He held out his right hand, shooting a blast of lightning Marco's way. The magic attack struck Marco and his steed, both tumbling to the ground. Forcing himself up, Marco took out the map Hubert gave him and memorized it. He quickly tore it to shreds and got to his feet. Taking out the odd sword formed from his scissors, he stood strong, waiting for everyone to circle him.

Many eyes were locked on Marco, wondering what he will do next. The only one making steps forward was the Professor, his sword pointed directly at Marco's throat. An odd panic quickly took over, Marco swinging his blade. To everyone's shock, it created a surge of magic, it hitting everyone at once. Some were largely unaffected, but the Professor fell to his knees, making shaky breaths. To Marco's surprise though was a surge of purple light overtaking him. Before he could do anything, he vanished, his vision returning upon landing in someone's arms. "You are quite stupid, you know."

"Sorry Star…" Marco passed out from the non-stop fighting, unaware he was in Edelgard's arms as Hubert gripped the reigns of his horse once more.

* * *

"Where should I start?" Edelgard asked Marco, who was sitting on a nearby crate. Her little Black Eagles, in addition to various soldiers from her Empire and even some students that were got to the hideout after their escape, were simply standing idle, though a student from the Blue Lions House was violently sparring with another of his fellow Lions in the corner. Edelgard was now in her student uniform, though that itself was scruffed up from the battle apparently. Taking a deep breath, Marco clasped his hands together and gave her a worried look.

"I think I should explain where _I _come from first, so that could maybe help somewhat?" Marco asked, with Edelgard imploring him to continue. "I was fighting something back in my friend's home, and using these…" He took out the broken scissors or seemingly broken ones. They were in a sword-like form now and refused to return to normal again. Marco sighed and jabbed the blade into the ground. "I stumbled my way here… But it seems this isn't my home or my friend's home." He rubbed his neck, eyes looking at his blade. "It sucks these don't work anymore, spent a… Pretty long time earning them, you know."

"Forgive me if I sound harsh, but you tell me, I should believe you were summoned from another world?" Edelgard asked her tone not harsh but confused all the same. Marco simply shrugged his shoulders in response, earning a weak laugh from her. "Should count my blessings, even if don't believe in false gods." She gestured to Marco, earning a raised eyebrow from the boy. "Yet, they answered my hopes for…" She shook her head. "Nevermind that, I owe you an explanation for my home."

"You are trying to change things, and then things quickly went out of control, spurring you into taking matters into your own hands?" Marco asked, earning a shocked look from Edelgard. "Hey, been best friends with a Princess. You wouldn't be surprised to hear what you're trying to do is… Well, that's pretty common."

"Mind I ask about this friend of yours?" Edelgard asked, with Marco's warm look vanishing. He simply looked at his clasped hands, letting out a tired breath. "If it's a sour topic, I will hazard to bring it up further."

"Right now… That would be nice," Marco admitted, giving a thankful look. They just sat in silence, looking upon the allies for Edelgards cause. "Is this everyone, willing to help you?" She nodded, her face downcast. "...Was that green-haired man your best friend?"

"As you say, it's a poor manner to discuss," Edelgard tried being kind, but her tone was harsh. _Don't have to tell me twice. _Seeing Marco dropping the topic, she let out a held breath and turned to him. "Regarding this land… This is Fodlin, housing three different ruling nations. The Adrestian Empire, Kingdom of Fargus, and the Lester Alliance." She started, Marco intently listening. "I'm the Empress of the Empire, while the… Prince, you clashed with, is the future King of Fargus." She let out a tired breath, rubbing her temples. "The Lester Alliance's future leader is Claude, though he is a schemer, so expect him to be a thorn in our side."

_Ah, so Dimitri was her Tom. _Marco thought to himself, letting out a shaky laugh. _Even Tom has his better days… _Thinking of his friend, Marco frowned, getting Edelgard's attention. "Oh, just… Thinking of back home. Anyway, so you want me to help you?"

"Yes, though I will not keep you here if you refuse," Edelgard answered, eyes looking at her gloved hands. "I'm frankly surprised my friends sided with my cause, considering the untold horrors that will befall Fodlin in the coming weeks."

"That is the price of war, Lady Edelgard," Hubert stood before her, giving a somber bow. "It's a shame we must… Dispose of those against our cause, but it's the bloody path I am, and I assume our allies, are willing to forge in your honor."

"You don't mince words, huh?" Marco retorted, giving a small frown to Hubert. The mage made a dark chuckle as Marco stood up. "I'm a bit lost on _why _war has to happen in the first place, but I have a feeling… Edelgard has a good reason to start this." Marco shoved his hands into his red hoodie, thankful it's still intact. "Besides, a bit late to turn around and play nice with the Church." Marco shivered, remembering how imposing Rhea was. I can't_ believe she tried winning me over. _

What unnerved Marco the most, was how similar the archbishop mirrored Moon. Even down to the tone of voice and how she carried herself, Rhea was a spitting image of Moon Butterfly. _Though her eyes are more unhinged. _Marco always knew that Moon likely had a dark side, considering how often he remembered Star butting heads with her. But seeing that apparently happen now… _And I can't shake the feeling that I'm looking in a mirror. _Simply just seeing how Edelgard carried herself was as if he saw Star becoming Queen of Mewni.

It was hard to not see Star in Edelgard's place right now, making Marco look away from his new… _Friend? Ally? _He clearly let his heart speak for itself back in the Holy Temple. But what scared Marco, was how he didn't even want to use his brain to make a choice. He was… Content, with the path he picked. Seeing Marco dead silent, Hubert coughed and Marco mouthed 'sorry' and paid attention to the mage once more.

"A man of logic… You summoned a valued ally, milady," Edelgard gave him a thankful smile, but Marco simply sat back down and rubbed his chin in thought. "I take it she answered all of your questions? We aren't leaving for the battle for another two weeks, so take your time adjusting to Foldin, Marco."

"Thanks," Marco replied, letting Hubert walk off with Edelgard, but not without her sending Marco a thankful smile. Now alone in his thoughts, Marco just laughed softly to himself. To think, his version of 'safe place away from Mewni' was 'war in a fantasy world'. _Out of one pit and into another. _Marco figured, digging through his wallet and taking out a picture of himself and Star. It was of them posing in royal outfits before her big Song Day. He couldn't help but smile at how she _hated _dressing up all fancy-like, the warm smile she gave him once he donned his tux and how lovely things were before _that _imploded with major truth bombs.

"What I wouldn't give for us to be normal again…" Marco said quietly, hoping no one heard him. Brushing his finger over her face, he took a deep breath before putting the picture away, knowing the only way back home is through war. _One I won't lose._

* * *

Meanwhile back on Mewni, Star was… _Kindly, _to say the least, interrogating Lavabo with her want violently glowing in the knight's face. "I told you already, Marco isn't here!" The knight answered yet again in a panic, Star refusing to let go. _I already beat myself up for letting Marco face that… THING alone, but him leaving without saying anything? _

Today was simply not a good day for Star Butterfly, trying her damndest to keep smiling. But everything clearly said otherwise, with her emotions being a cocktail of anger, confusion, happiness and now, fear. "Marco… He WANTED to stay on Mewni, he wouldn't…" She finally lowered her guard, dropping Lavabo and hugging herself.

Tom walked up to her and gave Star a comforting hug. "Starship… You are going to be mad about this, but…" He held out his free hand, showing Star a small flame. "I have tracking curses on Marco and we can use that to find him." She pulled herself away from Tom, eyes narrowed. "...I know, the whole curses thing will be dropped, I promise, but hey!" Tom smiled, his three eyes were bright. "We can find him now!"

"Not without dimensional scissors and I'm preeety sure Hekapoo and my Mom won't lend me theirs." Star put a hand on her hip, expression focused and slightly irked. "Then again, maybe Pony Head could help…" Though recalling how her scissors were the reason Marco got stuck in Hekapoo's dimension in the first place… "I don't know, but… We got something to work with." She knelt down, giving a somber smile to Lavabo. "Sorry if I was mean… Again."

"It's fine, Lady Star," The Knight stood strong, saluting to her and passing her a blue meat blanket. "I found this laying on the ground, so maybe you can use this to honor your friend." Lavabo gave a knowing bow. "He had the makings of a great squire."

"I know…" Star tied the cape over her back, rushing out of the room, blue eyes having a fire they've lost since Toffee attacked Mewni. _I'm getting my best friend back. _


End file.
